Mental Revolution
by EverybodyFuckAll'aYa
Summary: /Prideshipping/ Esto es una revolución mental, un juego donde la vida y la muerte no querrán apostar: Pues un lazo mas allá del amor no es cosa de chiste. Todo nació como una riña de un par de niños malcriados y acabo en la guerra sin cuartel entre dos amantes poniendo en peligro a sus naciones. Y peor aun, los sentimientos que no se dirán a la cara jamas /Universo Alterno/
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊**_ __ _ **戯**_ __ _ **王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de m**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: ¡Bienvenidos a otro Prideshipping! Eh de aclarar que esta pareja tiene demasiado material. Ahora si, a las advertencias: Contenido sexual explicito, lenguaje soez, universo alterno, menciones políticas, psicológicas, científicas, religiosas. Todo es con el fin único de entretener, sin ánimos de ofender dualidades ajenas, mantengamos la mente abierta señores. Esto se centra en un universo de mi propia invención con bases teóricas y menciones a personas y reformas reales, las cuales manejare cronológicamente a mi antojo, el contexto de la trama gira únicamente en la pareja principal pero si se harán menciones a otros personajes. Sin más los dejo con:**_

 **Mental Revolution**

…

 **Oficina Matriz de Kaiba Corp. Japón. Primero de Enero. Año: 2025.**

Los jefes de los departamentos del Departamento Principal de Marketing de todas las divisiones de Kaiba Corp estaban en plena deliberación empresarial y mercantil con el Presidente y el Vice-Presidente de la misma, usualmente las juntas solo eran violentadas cuando Kaiba Seto de actuales próximo a cumplir veinticinco años de edad, se levantaba de su asiento para decapitar cabezas legalmente hablando cuando uno de sus sub-alternos no estaba pensando como lo hacía la compañía, pero ese día el jefe estaba inusualmente callado, podría decirse que había visto de primera mano lo que iba a suceder en su mente antes que nadie. Pues, fue el único ser vivo en la sala de juntas que no pego un salto en su silla cuando la puerta principal fue pateada de forma violenta, los empresarios estaban tan ensimismados en sus objeciones y alegatos por el bien del capital de la corporación que el ruido del pasillo exterior, donde claramente había un hombre gritando a diestra y siniestra a las secretarias del pasillo aledaño que no se iba a amedrentar por el maldito protocolo de seguridad entro: Literalmente soltando un disparo de advertencia al techo con una magnum personalizada calibre 45. Todos los presentes luego de quedar temblando afásicos en sus respectivos asientos al escuchar el detonar del disparo, vieron al responsable en la puerta y casi se desmayaron al reconocer quien había irrumpido de forma criminal en la sala principal de juntas del edificio con más seguridad en el planeta tierra.

― **¡LARGO!** ― La gruesa y varonil voz de un hombre de aparentes veinticinco años, de rasgos arábigos y ataviado en un muy pulcro traje Armani de tres piezas retumbo cual granada de perdigones en el interior de los tímpanos de cada alma presente, Kaiba Mokuba: Actual Vice-presidente de la compañía (quien ahora lucia diecinueve años encima, dejando atrás su angelical apariencia para pasar a darle a entender al mundo que no era adoptado, pues la mirada severa y el rostro fino, atractivo y casi hostil definitivamente lo delataban como pariente de Kaiba) solamente giro la cabeza un grado hacia su hermano mayor luego de que se le pasara el susto. No era raro que ese hombre entrara de forma violenta al edificio cada tanto en los últimos doce años, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía amenazando con volarle la tapa de los sesos a alguien se no lo dejaban solo con Seto, quien estaba ojeando aburridísimo un panel de control holográfico-táctil sin prestarle la mínima atención al moreno. Mokuba solo se tomó del puente de la nariz hastiado mientras todos los demás salían corriendo presas del maldito pánico y sin saber qué hacer, si llamar a la policía o callarse la boca, pues el hombre que estaba apuntando el arma a su jefe era nada más y nada menos que el segundo dignatario más importante de Egipto: El Primer Ministro de la República Árabe de Egipto, Khalid Abdul-Rahman Atem.

― ¿Y ahora que _mierda_ hiciste Seto? ― El mayor solo irguió un poco la cabeza y con una mano en el mentón de forma pensativa solo le indico a su hermano menor que saliera con tranquilidad, este solo negó al cielo y paso al egipcio luego de acomodar sus cosas en su maletín― Hola, Atem― saludo con una sonrisa cordial y el mayor solo dejo de ver con ansias homicidas a su hermano para pasar a verlo a él con mucho cariño y familiaridad― ¿Todo bien? ― El menor de los CEO's le hablaba normal de la vida.

―Todo en perfectas condiciones, gracias Mokuba― le contesto y le alboroto el cabello con la mano que no traía un arma de fuego― Veo que has crecido.

―Si― se tomó de la nuca avergonzado y luego lo vio muy cansado y aburrido― Dime que no debo tener listo el número de la sala de urgencias, la última vez fue…

―Tranquilo― seguía sonriéndole el árabe y hablando en un muy fluido japonés.

―Está bien― se sumió de hombros y luego le grito a Seto desde se lugar de forma moderada: ― Cita de prensa a las 6:00pm hermano.

―Ajá…― articulo escuetamente el Presidente de Kaiba Corp pasando los gráficos que se movían a la orden de sus huellas dactilares. Una vez solos los dos hombres contemporáneos ahí presentes Kaiba se dignó a mirar al moreno mientras su níveo y más maduro rostro era iluminado por el azul neón de la pantalla― Tardaste, ¿Le pusiste combustible al Jet? ― espeto de forma reprobatoria y luego volvió a ver el grafico como si no le estuvieran apuntando a la cabeza con el cañón de un arma.

―Mhmmh…déjame ver, creo que: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LE PONGO COMBUSTIBLE AL MALDITO JET! ― Atem bramo colérico, sarcástico y algo histérico desde su sitio, si a sus diecisiete años y voz era dura, ahora era más que imponente sin mencionar una fisionomía de alguien que obviamente a sus treintas tendría una apariencia tan delicada como varonil y más intimidante de lo que era ya― Lo que no controlo es el maldito clima, pase una tormenta sobrevolando Singapur…― recapacito en lo que estaba haciendo y le volvió a quitar el seguro al arma― No me cambies el tema de conversación…― le amenazaron crudamente. Kaiba solo lo vio ladeando media sonrisa, le visión que tenía en frente era la cosa más hermosa que sus azules ojos veían, aunque en lo personal lo que sea que Atem trajera puesto (o no trajera nada) le quedaba perfecto. Quien era mayor que él solo por dos meses estaba con un traje de tres piezas que debía costar un mínimo de 30.000 $ pantalones y saco negro, mocasines de la misma marca de un negro brillante e inmaculado, una camisa beige de vestir perfectamente planchada con bordados dorados y encima de esta un chaleco rojo sangre, el olor de la colonia del moreno era perceptible hasta donde estaba el CEO― ¿Aun así de que mierda te estas quejando?

―Ese Jet puede traerte hasta acá en veinte minutos…no veintitrés minutos con cuarenta segundos― dijo mostrándole un reloj holográfico cuando presiono el icono del mencionado― Supuse que usarías al Jet Winged Dragón Of Ra One…― Atem estaba perdiendo la paciencia en ese preciso momento el CEO se cruzó de brazos y piernas de forma pedante― Yo lo diseñe especialmente para ti, sé que te habría traído aquí en ese tiempo exacto luego de que leyeras mi correo hace treinta minutos…― Kaiba sonrió con morbosidad autentica, apenas sintió el cañón frio en la frente, su cabello estaba más largo atado en una prolija cola baja la cual estaba siendo agresivamente jalada por el moreno, a diferencia de Atem, estaba usando un William Fioravanti valorado en 40.000$ totalmente monocromático…aún se le hacía tan raro ver al moreno ataviado en trajes caros, después de todo solo tenía un año ejerciendo el puesto de Primer Ministro de su país, el más joven de la historia de Egipto por cierto.

― ¿Correo Seto? ― le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro para susurrarle de forma amenazadora y luego poner el arma en su mentón para alzarle el níveo rostro, los diamantes rojos chocaron con los azules de Kaiba y la tensión era tan densa que podría cortarse con una esquirla de cristal de hielo, había mil emociones en ambos orbes, iban desde el desprecio hasta la excitación tanto placentera como por la adrenalina de matar al otro…pues el CEO estaba sosteniendo su propia arma de fuego bajo la mesa y el moreno lo tenía en cuenta, lo conocía demasiado bien― **¡¿CORREO?!** ¡¿NO QUERRÁS DECIR UNA MALDITA DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA?! ― Le ladro a la cara al japonés, este solo se rio en su cara― ¡JAPÓN ACABA DE ROMPER RELACIONES DIPLOMATICAS, POLITICAS Y COMERCIALES Y HA DECLARADO GUERRA NUCLEAR A EGIPTO! ¡¿Cómo MIERDA puedes llamar a esto?! **¡YO LO LLAMO GANARLE A TODAS LAS AMENAZAS QUE LE HE FRUSTRADO A ESTADO ISLAMICO!** ― Antes de hacer nada sus labios ya estaban atrapados en un beso demencial y sorpresivamente el moreno solamente devolvía el gesto con una agresión feroz y mucha lujuria mientras el mayor lo obligaba a sentarse sobre él, Atem no contuvo el impulso de morderle el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar y luego chupar la sangre de este cual vampiro hambriento solo dibujo una sonrisa mientras se relamía los labios apenas sintió al CEO poner el cañón de su propia pistola automática contra su sien, ahora los ojos azules veían a los rojos con muchísimo desprecio.

―Lo llamo: Debiste haberte quedado con el MALDITO puesto de Senador…Atem…― el desprecio en los orbes azules podía palparse. El moreno solo se apartó de él suspirando con mucho cansancio, guardo el arma a un costado de sus pantalones y quedo cubierta por el saco negro.

―Seto…― Atem se tomó fuertemente del puente de la nariz mientras inspiraba profundamente― No fue decisión mía, entiende que este cargo viene con condiciones…

― ¿Condiciones? ― El otro solo rio muy agresivo por lo bajo― ¡Nunca respetaste UNA SOLA jodida condición en toda tú insurgente historia en la política de tú país desde que tenías quince años! ¡¿Y me sales con esa excusa tan malnacida?! ― el otro solo rodo los ojos al techo y luego lo vio realmente molesto.

― ¡Espera! ¡¿Me llamaste insurgente?!

― ¡Oh, perdone usted: Señor me metieron a prisión diecinueve veces mientras fui líder de la dirigencia estudiantil del Partido Justicia Social! ― Se burló muy cínico el CEO mientras se incorporaba de su sitio y se erguía en toda su altura, era sorprendente que el ultimo estirón del moreno lo dejara con solo diez centímetros de diferencia en altura, siendo que toda su vida fue más alto por casi dos cabezas, ya no era tan divertido llamarle enano, pero aun así lo hacía, y el edificio entero lo dejo entrar armado y hasta él porque el código genético de Atem estaba registrado con Libertad Absoluta de Ingreso, solamente Mokuba y Kaiba gozaban de ese prestigio además del moreno― Por no mencionar el maldito intento de Magnicidio que **no** consumaste a propósito públicamente hace cuatro años…

―Seto, no estamos aquí para hablar de mis antecedentes delictivos, que por cierto todos fueron procesados y se me dio amnistía y méritos hacia la patria por ellos, pero ese no es el tema― se regodeo de su carrera en la política un poco para luego volver a la seriedad, aunque la verdadera historia delictual de Atem fue borrada de todo registro o sistema en el planeta por el CEO ― ¿A qué viene la repentina necesidad de declararle la guerra a mi país?

―Si ese es el motivo de tú visita a Japón ¿No estas algo lejos del Palacio del Emperador? ― el CEO sonrió con extrema malicia. Y el árabe solamente afilo los ojos agresivamente.

―Todos, en especial **yo** sé de primera mano que el Ministerio de Defensa de Japón sigue todas y cada una de TUS órdenes y que el Emperador es solo un títere del Parlamento, además de que tú has desarrollado todas y cada una de las armas para la defensa de este país…realmente Japón te pertenece Seto…no solamente en la parte tecnológica…― ahora era el procedente de Egipto quien se estaba embriagando (por no decir drogando) con la colonia del CEO pero mierda tenía que ser profesional, además no había entrado armado sin un buen motivo― Por no mencionar que la declaración con la firma del Emperador vino de TÚ cuenta personal de correo electrónico y que no la recibió el Ministro de la Defensa Mahad, para que luego fuera remitida a mí de manera pública, sino que me llego directamente con el tono de alarma que usamos para asuntos urgentes **¡DURANTE UNA MALDITA CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA!**

―Sí, la estaba viendo mientras hablábamos aquí, realmente las cámaras de CNN no te hacen justicia― tomo al otro del mentón y un furioso sonrojo se apodero de sus pómulos hasta la punta de las orejas― ¿Aun te acusan de violentar las doctrinas del Islam solo por el cabello teñido de dorado? ¿O no dejarte crecer la barba? Entre otros…― beso de nuevo los labios contrarios con agresividad para pasar a besar su quijada y el cuello, Seto se vanagloriaba de saber que Atem no se dejaba crecer la barba por su culpa, dejo atrás su alevosía personal y luego se dirigió a su oído haciendo estremecer al moreno― Si tan solo supieran que eres un musulmán UNICAMENTE de adorno…― la maldad en su voz no tenía presente alguno.

―Seto…― Atem lo vio queriendo matarlo a golpes.

―Primero cancelas tú participación a la competencia de este año, regalándome automáticamente el título del Campeón Mundial de la FIDE…sino que **ahora…** ― Atem dejo que el más alto lo tomara fuertemente del cuello presionando dolorosamente su nuez de Adam, no podía respirar pero aun así no se amedrentaba ni dejaba de verlo con reprobación absoluta― Ahora …vas con la gran y patética **MENTIRA** de que puedes formar un núcleo familiar digno de orgullo para todos los musulmanes de Egipto que te ven como un irreverente, y blasfemo solo porque AHORA eres Primer Ministro…siendo que como Senador no tomaban en cuenta tus mayores escándalos…¡TÚ NO ERES NINGÚN MALDITO HIPOCRITA! ― El CEO lo observaba con un pánico lleno de odio a la vez. Por su parte Atem solo le rogaba con la mirada que fuera compasivo no con su país, sino con él.

―Se- **¡AH!** ― lo volvieron a interrumpir con una feroz mordida al cuello, Atem abrió los ojos espantado, eso solo significaba una cosa entre ellos, era una declaración de guerra y también significaba…no pudo estar más sonrojado en su maldita vida― Lanza tú reto entonces…― sus orbes imposiblemente rojos parecían agujas senbon.

―Iras a la competencia, y SOLAMENTE si me ganas no hare publico el enunciado de guerra y…te dejo en paz como segundo premio― espeto el CEO dejándolo libre― Es nuestra tradición después de todo…― sonrió de medio lado alejándose un par de pasos.

― ¿Y si tú ganas? ― frunció el ceño con el corazón en la mano. Le espanto a puntos de pesadilla lo de ''te dejo en paz''

Solo obtuvo una sonrisa sádica por respuesta. Atem solo pudo girar sobre su eje y salir de ahí extremadamente cabreado. Mierda, ¿Cuándo habían terminado así? Mejor dicho… ¿Cómo lo que empezó como una riña de niños malcriados hace doce años, por un juego ahora era una lucha de supervivencia entre países?

…

 **Doce Años y un Día Atrás. Año: 2012. Sede de la Campeonato Mundial de Ajedrez de la FIDE (Federación Internacional de Ajedrez) Estados Unidos. Ciudad de New York. 11 de Noviembre.**

―No entiendo porque debo jugar contra incompetentes…― un joven Kaiba Seto de tan solo doce años de edad observaba despectivamente a todos los jugadores mayores que él desde una década en adelante en la Sede, el sonido de personas presionando los cronómetros luego de mover cada pieza era ensordecedor, el niño en cuestión lucia como lo que era: Un muchachito malcriado, prepotente y de mirada peligrosa para su edad, también un mocoso que se jactaba demasiado de su inteligencia. Pues no todos nacían con un IQ de 298 puntos y tenían a un perfecto desgraciado manipulador y sádico esclavista como progenitor, tenía razones para ver con odio a ese hombre de ojos azules a su lado, quien veía por sobre el hombro a todos, ataviado en un traje caro. El Entonces Presidente de Kaiba Corp, el padre de Kaiba Seto y un Kaiba Mokuba que iba a cumplir seis años pronto y que estaba siendo cuidado (o más bien vigilado) en Japón por la asquerosa institutriz que había contratado el hombre de rostro envenado y frustrado con el poder para no tener que verle la cara nunca a su hijo menor.

―Porque acabas de ganar por quinta vez el título de Campeón en nuestro país y esta vez no te vas a negar a participar Seto― su padre articulo con voz hostil y demandante tomándolo con demasiada fuerza del hombro, el menor soltó un alarido de dolor muy disimulado, ese tipo siempre procuraba hacerle daño en público sin levantar sospechas― Esta vez hay un contemporáneo tuyo participando y no dejare que te quedes detrás de ese mocoso siendo que TÚ debes ser el mejor…¿Quieres hacer el favor de ahorrarme la VERGÜENZA que ya eres para mí en Japón para que ahora lo seas a nivel internacional? ― lo vio con la clara advertencia de re-matarlo a golpes al llegar a casa si no se iban de ahí con el título de Campeón Mundial― El título de actual Campeón lo tiene un noruego de veintiséis años llamado: Magnus Carlsen…debes derrotar al mocoso primero antes de ir contra Magnus… ¿Quedo claro Seto?

―S-Si…― lo peor era que no podía pedir ayuda a nadie o seria mucho peor, Seto cargaba un traje de oficina adecuado a su contextura y altura, solo los mejores sastres estaban a cargo de su vestimenta, era un traje gris con corbata negra y camisa de vestir blanca― ¿Cómo se llama el otro niño? ― vio de forma retadora y llena de asco a su padre.

―Es un árabe, un muchacho Egipcio llamado Khalid Abdul-Rahman Atem…por **tú** bien espero que tu árabe tenga la máxima fluidez…

―Lo tiene― le espeto altanero y se cruzó de brazos, no debía ser difícil identificar a alguien del continente africano ahí, menos siendo un niño como él y mucho menos siendo su total opuesto físicamente. Lo que Seto no espero fue que al fijar bien la vista notara que en efecto había un niño jugando ahí, pero se veía muchísimo menor que él, a simple vista se notaba que era mucho más bajo que él y…¿Qué onda con ese maldito peinado estrambótico? Tenía visión 20/20, lo detallo bien, el niño estaba con las piernas colgando de la silla meciéndolas como en un columpio mientras le daba tremenda paliza estratégica a un hombre Bielorruso de aparentes cuarenta años, mientras el sujeto de cuello de tortuga negro sudaba frio y no podía ni seguir el movimiento del chico vestido solo con unos jeans claros, camisa sin mangas rojo fuerte y ¿Esos eran tocados de oro en los brazos? Tenía un rostro angelical, ojos intensamente rojos, lucia…adorable, se mordía la lengua sonriendo mientras le quitaba las piezas negras al tipo que podría ser su padre con una maestría sorpréndete y apenas y pudo reaccionar su contrincante cuando Seto leyó en los labios del otro niño decir el: Jaque Mate, y por como movió los labios no le estaba hablando en ningún árabe. Era un bielorruso muy fluido. Y lo peor era que era la segunda movida del niño. Era la primera vez en la joven vida de Kaiba Seto que sentía que debía ponerse de verdad: Serio. Las horas fueron pasando Kaiba iba siendo movido de mesa en mesa acabando la partida como vencedor entre el segundo y quinto turno y ya eran las 8:07pm sabía que su siguiente oponente en la mesa con el tablero de ajedrez seria ese niñato.

―/ ( Next Contestants: Table 19, Kaiba Seto: Current Chess Champion Japanese and Khalid Abdul-Rahman Atem Current Champion of the African continent.) Siguientes concursantes: Mesa 19, Kaiba Seto: Actual Campeón de Ajedrez Japonés y Khalid Abdul-Rahman Atem Actual Campeón del continente Africano. / ― dijeron por el parlante y Seto casi pega la quijada del suelo, había estado tan concentrado en ver a ese otro muchacho mientras jugaba y memorizar sus ataques que simplemente había obviado el título del árabe…¡¿Era el campeón de todo su continente?! ¡Ni siquiera él lo era de toda Asia! ¡Y el maldito de su padre no le había dicho a propósito! Había tanta gente aglomerada al ver a dos menores de edad enfrentarse para ver quien se disputaba el puesto de Campeón a manera internacional con Magnus que incluso había más cámaras de las que usualmente habría. Apenas Kaiba vio como el niño de rostro aun redondeado como el suyo y cara de ángel se acercaba noto…lo enano que era en efecto.

― ¡As-salam aleikom! (¡La paz sea contigo!) ― le hablo felizmente el moreno haciendo el respectivo saludo de su religión, Kaiba solo rodo los ojos de forma hastiada y no le devolvió el saludo ante las miles de cámaras y miradas. Logro que el otro chico lo viera sorprendido pero volvió a sonreírle― Un placer Kaiba-kun― le hablo ahora en un fluidísimo japonés, adelantándose el futuro CEO…su padre debía estar tragando su propia bilis en ese preciso momento.

―Como sea mocoso― le espeto groseramente y se sentó en su puesto, tomando las piezas negras sin la formalidad de preguntar quién iba a escoger cuales piezas.

― ¿Mocoso? ― Ahora el niño de ojos como la sangre lo veía de forma peligrosa, y se cruzaba de brazos al sentarse― En el registro dice que tienes doce años…yo cumplí trece hace dos días…― Seto arqueo una ceja bastante impresionado.

―Pues para ser mayor que yo por dos meses, eres realmente un enano…creo que eres el aborto de un Hobbit― dijo riendo malicioso, Atem solamente guardo silencio y lo vio de arriba para abajo.

― ¿Y a ti no afectara el crecimiento tener un palo de escoba metido por el culo tan joven? ― le contestaron con la misma agresividad, Kaiba abrió enormemente los ojos y se sonrojo de furia.

― ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ― Inmediatamente dieron comienzo a su partida y ambos niños comenzaron a mover piezas y a presionar el cronometro sorpresivamente sin ver el maldito tablero e insultándose para la sorpresa de todos los presentes― ¿No es blasfemia para tú RADICAL y VIOLENTA cultura de mierda traer cosas doradas como ese cabello de estropajo y esas porquerías en los brazos? ― dijo Seto moviendo su peón.

― ¡Para tú jodida información intento de Ricky Ricon mi familia y yo somos de una minoría que lucha por los derechos a la igualdad! ― Atem movió su pieza.

― ¡Al menos yo podre beber alcohol algún puto día! ― Kaiba movió un alfil― ¡Debes ser un marica para usar cosas de oro, solo las niñas los usan además te tiñes el cabello como una y tienes CARA DE NIÑA TAMBIÉN!

― ¡¿No que los japoneses tienen el respeto y el recato por delante?! ¡Aunque claramente tú tienes por delante el creerte superior! ― Atem movió una torre y se llevó dos piezas de Kaiba― ¡Además, aunque la homosexualidad sea pecado a los ojos de Alá…TÚ PARECES MIL VECES MAS AFEMINADO CON ESE CORTE DE HONGO! ¿Qué la vaca se aburrió de lamerte la cabezota y optaste por ponerte un tazón y cortarte tú el cabello?

― ¡Eres tan enano que apenas y vi cuando te acercaste! ― Kaiba se llevó tres piezas de Atem.

― ¡Tú eres simplemente tan prepotente y pelmazo que ni preguntaste que piezas quería yo! ― Atem se llevó cuatro piezas de Kaiba.

― ¡Estuve estudiando todas tus estrategias! ¡Siempre eliges las piezas blancas! ¡Eso te hace sumamente predecible! ― Kaiba se llevó cuatro piezas más.

― ¡Solo me gusta el color! ¡Tú habías estado escogiendo las piezas negras todo el tiempo y usando estrategias muy agresivas! ¡¿Qué tienes complejo de neo-nazi?! ¡El ajedrez es pura estrategia de guerra! ¡Si estuvieras en una de verdad seguro usarías gas mostaza solo como advertencia! ― Atem se llevó cinco piezas.

― ¡Lo dice el terrorista! ― Siete piezas.

― ¡Lo dice el que claramente tiene complejo de Hitler! ― Nueve piezas.

― ¡Al menos no me suicidaría frente a una sinagoga por fanatismo a una cosa inexistente como una deidad! ― Cinco piezas.

― ¡NO TODOS LOS MUSULMANES SOMOS RADICALES! ¡Oh, se me olvidaba que practicarse un Harakiri por no ser el número uno en materias es mucho mejor motivo para ustedes! ¡¿Seguro que no eres el sádico resultado del escuadrón 731?! ― Ocho piezas.

― ¡Oh! ¡¿Eso es más sádico que volar el Word Trade Center?!

― ¡¿ME VISTE CARA DE SIMPATIZAR CON BIN LADEN!? **¡Maldita mutación de laboratorio!** ― Siete piezas.

― ¡APENAS Y TE VEO LA CARA! ¡CREO QUE PUEDO VER A LAS PARTICULAS DE POLVO MEJOR SON MAS ALTAS QUE TÚ! ― Siete piezas.

― ¡OH! ¡Que jugada tan sucia! ¡¿Cómo sacrificas a propósito a la Reina?! ― Dos piezas.

― ¡El fin justifica los medios! ― Tres piezas.

― ¿Solo usas el pensamiento de Maquiavelo con fines nada objetivos verdad? ― Cuatro piezas.

― ¿Y tú quién te crees para hablar tan libertino? ¡Debes tener complejo de mecías o algo! ― Cinco piezas.

― ¡Yo solo creo que todos debemos ser tratados con igualdad y respeto! Aunque en tú país no sería un problema ¡Todos se parecen! ― Dos piezas.

― ¡¿Ese fue un chiste racista, enano bastardo?! ― Una pieza.

― ¡Tú empezaste! ― ante las atónitas miradas de TODO el público, ambos niños estaban a una jugada de terminar, iba a ser un rotundo empate y la rapidez con la que habían estado jugando e insultándose era abismal, no habían pasado cinco minutos. Atem vio con odio a Seto y este último lo quería siete metros bajo tierra. De repente recordó lo que su padre le dijo y comenzó a sudar en frio al ver que dependiendo de lo que pasara perdería o ganaría…y tenía las de perder.

― _¿Hacemos un trato?_ ― le dijo por lo bajo al menor en estatura moviendo solo los labios, pues sabía que ese chico era bastante listo y lo comprendería…y lo odiaba por eso también.

― _¿Qué clase de trato?_ ― le contesto el otro solo moviendo los labios también.

― _Si me dejas ganar, te daré algo genial de la compañía de mi padre_ ― Kaiba estaba sonrojado de furia. No podía creer que estuviera recurriendo a sobornar al enemigo para ganar.

― _¿Tú padre es un malnacido no?_

― _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

― _Solo un perfecto maldito criaría a un niño con tanto odio en su corazón_ ― el moreno lo vio inquisidor y Kaiba se cohibió en su sitio― _Te dejare ganar, pero no así_ …― le dijo con aires de orgullo― ¡Ups! ― ''accidentalmente'' el tablero cayó al suelo cuando Atem se estiro de más para hacer su jugada se ofreció a levantar las piezas y las acomodo de forma que en la siguiente jugada de Kaiba este ganara pues obviamente nadie había memorizado el orden de las piezas con la sarta de insultos que se soltaron durante el juego, menos mal estaban siendo dirigidos en vivo― ¿Todo en orden? ― pregunto haciéndose el que no sabía nada y Kaiba lo vio impactado. La siguiente jugada del futuro CEO le dio la victoria. Luego de que Atem se retirara a su puesto mientras la gente aplaudía casi mecánicamente llego el turno contra Magnus, normalmente el torneo podía extenderse hasta el último del mes como era costumbre, pero ese par de niños habían aplastado a la competencia tan rápido que los competidores que estaban enlistados, mas no iban a participar, solamente a ver comenzaron a emocionarse y a pedir que les dieran el turno. Magnus quedo atónito cuando le toco jugar contra Kaiba, el niño ni siquiera lo miro en los tres míseros turnos que duro su juego contra él, ahora el japonés tenía el título de Campeón Mundial de Ajedrez, acepto el trofeo de mala gana y bufando, no respondió a ninguna pregunta de los reporteros. Su padre estaba tan ocupado regodeándose con la prensa que no reparo en él y logro colarse hasta el pasillo que daba entrada al lugar, estaba lo suficientemente apartado. Por alguna razón intuía que Atem iría para allá. Y no se equivocó ciertamente, el pequeño moreno de ojos rojos apareció a los pocos minutos. Pero para su rotunda sorpresa este traía una Tablet de Kaiba Corp entre sus manos y se la arrojo, Kaiba la tomo al vuelo.

―Aunque haya cambiado las piezas de orden, en internet sabrán muy bien lo que hice y te quitaran el título…sé que con eso podrás Hackear el sistema y editar todo, incluso nuestra charla de mudos― le espeto como si nada, vaya que esa mirada seria contrastaba con un rostro tan adorable. Kaiba bufo en su sitio, comenzó a teclear en la Tablet, se infiltro al sistema de seguridad y a las ondas de transmisión de las cámaras de televisión, logro alterar las tarjetas madre a su antojo y en menos de dos minutos ya tenía todo editado a placer.

― ¿Cómo sabias que con una Tablet de Kaiba Corp puedes tener acceso a cualquier aparato tecnológico? ― le miro muy serio, aunque el rostro de Kaiba a esa edad también era muy tierno y ambos con ese ceño fruncido solo lucían adorables, para nada intimidantes como lucirían en unos años.

―Conozco bien el funcionamiento de lo que desarrollan los piratas informáticos― lo vio de reojo― Lo aprendí estando en reuniones con mi padre, él está en el Partido Nacional Democrático…no lo apruebo son solo falacias a mi parecer pero se aprende bien, sabemos que Kaiba Corp es una corporación corrupta. Tú padre se encarga bien de darse a él mismo muy mala fama…― le sonrieron pedantemente y Kaiba estrecho los ojos― Además…eres realmente inteligente ¿Por qué lo negaría? ― Se sumió de hombros muy tranquilo.

―Pues no se niega lo que es OBVIO― se vanaglorio el futuro CEO y luego de que Atem lo fulminara con la mirada por esa sonrisa pedante vio entristecido al suelo y empuño tan fuerte las manos que se veía el blanco del hueso de sus nudillos, eso no pasó desapercibido por el moreno― Mi padre es un bastardo hijo de puta…cuando herede la Corporación Kaiba, me encargare de borrar cualquier rastro de que él estuvo alguna vez dirigiéndola― oscureció la mirada y luego el hielo azul choco con la ardiente lava de los orbes contrarios― No me gusta deberle NADA a la gente…dime de una buena vez que quieres por haberme dejado ganar…― le ordeno.

― ¡Pff! ¿Qué podrías darme tú que yo ya no tenga o pueda comprar? ― La mirada burlesca y los ademanes de Atem hicieron a Kaiba sentir que le había caído una roca en la cabeza.

― ¡Estas blofeando! ¡ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ERES UN INDIGENTE!

―Bueno yo sé mucho sobre ti, sales mucho en las noticias, eres un mimado niño rico hijo de un empresario millonario asiático obviamente estas forrado en divisas de todo tipo…pero mi padre es un Jeque hecho y derecho…lamento decírtelo niño cabeza de hongo pero tengo casi o más dinero que tú…― la sonrisita infantil aunque bien odiosa del moreno hizo que el futuro CEO se sonrojara de ira― Tienes la piel tan blanca que se nota a la perfección cada sonrojo…― el menor en estatura ahora logro que el otro se pusiera de un lindo tono rosa de vergüenza― ¡Ahí está de nuevo! ¡Kawaii! ― se burló poniendo voz de fangirl japonesa.

― ¡CALLATE!

― ¡ERES TODO UN SHOTA!

― ¡TÚ SIGUES TENIENDO CARA Y CABELLO DE NIÑA! ¡SI YO SOY UN SHOTA TÚ SERIAS UNA DESGRACIADA LOLI! ¡ERES TAN ENANO QUE ENCAJAS A LA PERFECCION!

― ¡¿Por qué me apiade de alguien como tú?! ― le espeto duramente en la cara― No tienes nada que darme, así que vive con el recuerdo de que ME DEBES.

― **¡NO!** ¡ALGO QUE NUNCA TE HAN DADO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE HAY ALGO! ― Kaiba se puso a pensar rápidamente― ¿Un auto último modelo?

―Aun no cumplo la edad legal para conducir y ya poseo a mi nombre diez autos de cada marca auto-motriz del planeta, y del costo de un Lamborghinni no bajan…

― ¡¿Video-juego?!

―Internet me dará cualquiera, también mi padre todo antes de que salgan y soy un hacker también así que cualquier cosa que estés pensando que tenga alta resolución la obtendré yo solo…

― ¡¿Telefonía?!

―Ya tengo el último IPhone de Apple y solo es un proyecto aun…y no nombres a Kaiba Corp porque no me gusta nada de lo que tienen con respeto a ese tema…

― ¡Pases VIP a Disneyland! ― Ahí está, ningún niño rechazaría eso.

―Me conozco los parques y hoteles de memoria y SIEMPRE uso pases VIP…

― ¡¿Dulces?! ― duraron horas y horas hablando hasta que se sentaron en el pasillo aburridos, Kaiba no se rendía y Atem estaba obstinado de responderle.

― ¿Qué te parece un dragón? ― Ok, Kaiba se estaba quedando sin imaginación…pero por algún motivo la idea le fascino…

―Aunque pudieras crear uno con alguna loca forma de ingeniería genética… **no** ya te dije que vivas en el ME DEBES― ya estaban viendo al techo y la prensa seguía como loca hablando.

―Eres realmente de lo peor…

―Al menos no recurro al soborno…

Media hora luego.

― ¿En serio no te restringen ver las películas para mayores de veintiún años?

―Para nada, bueno mi madre lo intenta pero siempre logro colarme a los cines― Atem sonrió por lo bajo― De verdad que el dinero mueve al mundo…

― Y que lo digas…oye: ¿En serio te gusta tanto la política? ― Kaiba y Atem era niños a fin de cuentas, no tenían la energía para estar molestos por mucho tiempo así que habían optado por hablar de sus gustos.

―Pues sí, aunque no lo creas, quiero reformar lo que la gente piensa de ella…después de todo no puedes culpar a una ciencia por la naturaleza del ser humano…ya viste lo que le paso a Einstein, el hombre solo descubrió el Neutrón y ya los militares querían a la Bomba Atómica…

― ¡Einstein es mi físico favorito! ― Kaiba sonrió ampliamente.

― ¡El mío también! ― Atem lo vio sonriendo tiernamente― Además, sus ideologías sobre Dios son dignas de admiración ¡Y eso que era Judío! ¡Se supone que son casi tan radicales como nosotros! ¡Jajajajaja!

―Oye, Jejejeje ¿Te estas burlando de tú propia religión? ― Kaiba realmente estaba entretenido con el humor negro del otro niño.

―Pues sí, hay muchas cosas que me gustan pero que no me gustan también…― ahora se veía melancólico― Deberías saber que me teñí el cabello solo para fastidiar a mi familia, realmente no soy FAN de las reglas ¿Sabes? Pero mi padre estaba viéndome y tenía que actuar solo un poco…

―Wow, haces lo que quieres ¿Eh? ― Kaiba se sentía celoso de repente― Yo quisiera huir de casa― sus ojos se cristalizaron y Atem lo vio muy enternecido y sintiendo el dolor ajeno― Pero no puedo dejar a mi hermanito menor…daría la vida por él y no dejare que mi padre le ponga un dedo encima para maltratarlo como lo hace conmigo…― ahora su mirada estaba llena de odio y convicción, pero una lagrima infantil logro resbalar por su mejilla, Atem no resistió el impulso de limpiarla con su pulgar y el futuro CEO se sonrojo con el contacto.

―Esto…―Atem estaba sonrojado de pura vergüenza― Lo siento…― se disculpó― No quise ser así de atrevido…― se comenzó a sobar la nuca muerto de la pena― ¿Los japoneses respetan mucho el espacio personal no? ¡Lo siento!

―N-No importa― Kaiba se hizo el duro y miro a otro lado― Lo de el sonrojo… ¿Se me nota tanto de verdad?

―Demasiado― le dijo el otro con una perfecta cara de póker.

― ¡¿Tienes que ser tan franco?! ― ladro el otro con una mano empuñada y dientes afilados.

―Yo voy al punto y tú también― le respondió tácito― Y no dejaras NUNCA de ser un shota MUY Kawaii ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

― ¡Apuesto a que puedo hacerte sonrojar TANTO que lucirás peor que yo! ¡Con esa cara que tienes ya le provocarías diabetes a un terrón de azúcar!

― ¿Me acabas de decir lindo?

― ¡CALLATE!

― ¡No niegues que lo hiciste! ― lo vieron muy burlonamente― ¡Te parezco lindo! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Luego el ''marica'' soy yo!

― ¡¿Cuánto apostamos entonces?!

―No apuesto con prepotentes…― la neutralidad de Atem comenzaba a fastidiar al futuro CEO. No obstante, este no supo porque lo hizo pero solamente tomo al moreno de la camisa y le conecto un torpe, casto y muy inexperto beso en los labios. El moreno solo comenzó a dilatar los ojos hasta abrirlos como dos dianas de tiro al blanco, sentía que le ardía hasta la raíz del cabello. Luego Kaiba recapacito en lo que había echo.

― ¡M-Mierda! ― se separó de él, ciertamente Seto estaba rojo pero…Atem parecía una maldita planta nuclear, el CEO le tomo una foto con la Tableta de manera tan furtiva que hasta le daría envidia a un ninja― Y-yo…

―H-Hazlo de nuevo…― dijo el otro muy apenado.

―… ¿Qué? ― el nipón solo podía respirar de forma copiosa y avergonzada.

―Eso, dame otro beso…puedes pagarme con eso― Atem miro a otro lado, no sabía porque pero…los labios del contrario lo hicieron sentir un corrientazo de electricidad y sentía que tenía que repetirlo.

― ¿Me dejaras de molestar si lo…hago? ― Seto no iba a admitir que le pareció tan extraño como delicioso besar a otro niño.

―Si― Atem frunció el ceño― Date prisa.

― ¡Hmp! ― volvió a besarlo pero más lento esta vez, ninguno de los dos sabia besar. Y ninguno se enteraría de que fue el primer beso de ambos hasta el año entrante.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊 戯 王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de m**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: Advertencias: Contenido sexual explicito, lenguaje soez, universo alterno, menciones políticas, psicológicas, científicas, religiosas. Todo es con el fin único de entretener, sin ánimos de ofender dualidades ajenas, mantengamos la mente abierta señores. Esto se centra en un universo de mi propia invención con bases teóricas y menciones a personas y reformas reales, las cuales manejare cronológicamente a mi antojo, el contexto de la trama gira únicamente en la pareja principal pero si se harán menciones a otros personajes. Sin más los dejo con:**_

 _ **DEDICATORIA**_ _ **: ESTE FIC DE COMIENZO A FIN ES PARA CIERTO MELOCOTÓN.**_

 **Mental Revolution**

…

 **Sinaí del Norte. El Arish. Residencia del Primer Ministro. Egipto.**

Atem se detuvo a descansar del entrenamiento de esa tarde, normalmente su itinerario estaba saturado de: Reuniones con congresistas y senadores, asambleas públicas y privadas, la montaña con papeleo en su escritorio en la tercera planta de su casa (una mansión a todas luces) tener cuatro teléfonos celulares de última generación sonando al mismo tiempo cada uno con al menos dieciséis llamadas perdidas, treinta mensajes de texto y los buzones de voz a reventar (y eso era cuando los atendía y tenía al día, porque simplemente la vida de un político era estar casado con celulares, así que él podría ser un perfecto polígamo) Sus localizadores enviándole códigos cada dos minutos y no faltaba el que tuviera un código de: URGENTE, aunque la palabra _urgente_ era traducida a: _En realidad no está pasando nada pero es importante para mí el asunto_. El sabia distinguir las llamadas urgentes de las no tan necesitadas, de las normales y las de simple rutina. Tomo el termo con agua fría a su lado, una toalla para el sudor que coloco en su cuello y se sentó a ver el atardecer dorado en el enorme ventanal de su gimnasio personal en la planta baja de su casa, solo estaba usando unos shorts deportivos hasta las rodillas negros marca NIKE y zapatos deportivos blancos de la misma marca, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su piel canela, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido.

―Mierda, aun no me acostumbro a esto…― se tomó de la nuca más cansado emocionalmente que de haber rematado el saco de boxeo hasta abrirle un hoyo de una patada conjunta de Strike Force, normalmente solo se limitaba a los golpes del boxeo a nivel profesional con el maldito saco, pero Seto había logrado colmarle, no el vaso de agua. Sino la maldita represa. Había que ver que si bien el egipcio sabia reconocer todos los tipos de llamadas de urgencia solo había UNA que realmente él consideraba urgente aunque fuera un simple: _Buenos días enano_ , se palmeo la cara con una fuerza increíble y se la froto queriendo arrancarla de su carne― Seto…malnacido idiota― dijo con una vena cobrando vida en la frente y con un tic en la ceja mientras el termo con agua se cimbraba con la fuerza que ejercía al presionarlo además de un marcado sonrojo lo que más le molestaba era saber que era un idiota enamorado y que ni siquiera una declaración de guerra contra su amadísimo país hacia que viera mal de ninguna forma al hombre que le robo el corazón cuando tenía solo trece años de edad, suspiro con pesar y aletargo la espalda hasta quedar de brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el trabajadísimo pecho y estirando dolorosamente el cuello hacia atrás, vio al techo fijamente…era tan pulcro y blanco y las luces de ahorro energético le daban una iluminación perfecta y sin temperatura alguna al lugar, normalmente antes las luces de donde entrenaba daban tanto calor que parecían las putas pailas del infierno, pero igual era muy divertido re-matarse a golpes en entrenamientos conjuntos con sus compañeros en esos centros clandestinos cuando era un completo…― Insurgente y estudiante…Jejejeje…― Atem rio flojo y desganado, si fue un total rebelde, un antisocial y también terrorista en cierto punto no lo iba a negar, no lo habían metido a prisión sin motivos que lo valieran después de todo, pero aun así él y su grupo lograron mucho, derrocar al dictatorial gobierno de turno y declarar a un partido tan marginado y sin validez real como el PJS (Partido Justicia Social) de Egipto como el nuevo partido líder en el país. Cuando fue ascendiendo de puesto en puesto nunca en su vida espero terminar en una prácticamente mansión con todos los malditos lujos que no cualquiera podría desear, siendo que se crio en las calles de los barrios más pobres de su país, él quería tener contacto con la gente y siendo el hijo de un Jeque que además fuera miembro del extinto Partido Nacional Democrático no lo iba a lograr, se alquiló un apartamento a los quince años y solo veía a su familia para las fiestas tradicionales de su religión― Ciertamente…no me acostumbro― era normal para él no seguir ninguna regla del Islam, su casa estaba adecuada para ser todo lo contrario a lo que mandaba el Coram, tenía cuadros de los mejores pintores vanguardistas con temas libertarios sobre animales, y no, no iba a dejar sus cuadros Rastafari con los leones de Zion solamente porque ser musulmán implicaba no tener nada referente a animales en la casa. Mucho menos tener animales reales y por cierto el tenia todos los gatos que se le daba la gana, amaba a sus pastores alemanes y sobre todo vivía en una opulencia extrema, pero solo era 50% su culpa porque cosas como su Jet privado (El Winged Dragón Of Ra One) fueron obsequios de Kaiba Seto, había recibido otros dos además de ese Jet por su cumpleaños pasado: Slifer The Dragón Of the Sky, un vehículo anfibio, podía ir de tierra a ser un perfecto submarino indetectable por sonares, adecuado para extraer el oxígeno de las moléculas de agua y así él nunca se quedara sin aire para respirar, era más parecido a una moto acuática acorazada y solo el doble de grande que una normal que podía usar de forma furtiva, adecuado con misiles balísticos, un motor repulsor que le daba una rapidez impresionante de agua y no aire comprimo así que estando bajo el agua jamás se iba a quedar sin propulsión a hidráulica lógicamente, estabilizadores que le permitían hacerlo subir a la superficie e ir tan rápido que ni siquiera tocaba la piel del agua por más de un nano-segundo, ahí se activaban los propulsores de aire con el mismo principio anterior, inteligencia artificial de última generación y camuflaje termo óptico. Su diseño era dorado y blanco, de una aleación especial de una nueva forma de titanio. Era un vehículo genial pero ciertamente le habría gustado mucho más usar a su moto multi-terreno cuando se la pasaba escapando de las autoridades o de la extinta ALQUEDA por todo el maldito desierto del Sahara cuando era estudiante: The Tormentor Obelisko, moto capaz de subir montañas en un Angulo de 180 grados, anclarse a glaciares, vidrio magnético de repulsión y camuflaje, propulsores anti-gravitaciones con los cuales pudo haber podido pasar por encima de cualquier barricada y estaba equipado con sonares de onda baja y alta que podían desde aturdir, _atormentar_ o matar según la intensidad que quisiera darles a modo de mecanismo de defensa. Su diseño era impresionante, futurista, se parecía mucho a una Harley Davidson Agusta F4, solo que con cuatro poderosas ruedas que podían girar en cualquier dirección y era azul metal y tenía una cabeza de demonio cromada en el frente. Si, Kaiba tiraba la compañía por la ventana solo para consentirlo, sin mencionar que el Jet con tema de dragón rojo de dos bocas, totalmente demoniaco y subyugante era siete veces más peligroso y avanzado que el mejor avión caza militar en existencia, contaba con un sistema de vuelo de eco-locación que lanzaba de sus dos ''bocas'' funcionaba con energía nuclear aunque era del tipo que se pensaba no emitiría radiación (el maldito de Kaiba había creado el Mercurio Rojo de manera exitosa) indetectable ante cualquier radar terrestre o satélite y revestido con camuflaje termo-óptico, echo de la mejor y más nueva aleación de densidad comprimida de carburo de tungsteno, su sistema de seguridad lanza una onda de hackeo a cualquier misil, computadora o aeronave que pretenda acercársele no podía ser derribado simple y llanamente. Atem volvió a la realidad de su aire acondicionado apenas una pantalla plana (del grosor de una hoja de papel) bajo del techo.

―/Señor, lamento interrumpir su entrenamiento pero tiene una llamada con carácter de urgencia de su padre/― la muchacha trajeada en la pantalla tenía un rostro aniñado a pesar de tener su misma edad, piel morena y tersa ojos color chocolate y un cabello castaño y largo con ondas muy únicas y personales, que le daba envidia a cualquier mujer, era bastante atractiva y ese traje de oficinista siempre le daba a Atem ganas de carcajearse hasta la saciedad, y es que siempre la vería como lo que era: Una hermana menor a la que le quedaba mejor dos granas de perdigones en cada mano y un pasamontañas en la cabeza en medio de una manifestación civil.

―Mana, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que NO me llames señor en la casa? ― Atem rodo los ojos aburrido y su secretaria rio quedamente y con malicia juguetona.

―/Siempre será divertido fastidiarte hermanito/― le sonrió ampliamente, si bien Mana estaba en otra sección de la casa (la cual era obscenamente grande) ella vivía en la misma villa residencial que él, podía llamarlo cuando se le diera la gana, como las veces que lo despertaba por quedarse dormido y estaba por llegar tarde a una reunión llamándolo de _irresponsable_ para abajo, cuando ella lo estaba llamando aun en bata de dormir con una cara de querer matarlo a golpes y una taza de café en la mano, todavía recordaba la vez que lo obligo a levantarse colocándole una corneta al lado del oído y le había puesto todo el maldito volumen a propósito y lo peor es que fue el metal más gutural que Mana encontró en internet…nunca más le apago la pantalla diciéndole que se fuera a la mierda y que quería seguir durmiendo…―/Vamos Atem, te fuiste de la entrevista prácticamente corriendo y sin decirle a nadie a donde ibas, tu cuerpo de seguridad entero enloqueció cuando no te encontró en ningún lado. Apenas note que habías despegado en tu ''modesto'' regalo de cumpleaños tuve que inventar una excusa…/― Mana se cruzó fuertemente de brazos y eso le realzo mucho el busto, a los diecisiete ya era copa C ahora era D…y estaba muy cabreada con él― /Todo puede pasar desapercibido para todos menos para dos personas: Tu padre y yo/― afilo los ojos y Atem chisto la lengua y puso ambas manos tras la cabeza mientras se balanceaba en la silla―/ No te pongas en plan de niño malcriado/― le reto ahora con las manos en la cintura y Atem se carcajeo en su cara― /¡Ush! ¡Hay que ver que ustedes dos NUNCA van a madurar! ¡Dale gracias a Ra que tú padre no sabe nada de ninguno de tus vehículos y que afortunadamente todos están el bunker sub-terraneo y que estabas en la conferencia desde tu oficina en esta casa!/ ― el de ojos rojos seguía sin prestarle verdadera atención, una de las cosas que caracterizaba a TODO el grupito que lo ayudo a llegar a donde estaba era que ninguno era un musulmán real como tal, todos estaban en contra del dogmatismo del Islam (sobre todo las tres únicas mujeres egipcias del grupo) así que si tenían que nombrar deidades cuando estaban reunidos: Optaron por escoger a los dioses que se veneraban en Egipto en tiempos antiguos. Todos se hicieron agnósticos gracias a cierto actual Primer Ministro―/ ¡¿ME ESTAS OYENDO FARAÓN DE PACOTILLA?!

― ¡Aknamkanom se puede joder Mana y lo sabes! ― le dijo con todo el humor de perros del mundo, primero: Le habían inventado un nombre faraónico al padre de Atem desde que eran estudiantes, todos en el grupo lo utilizaban, el tipo en si reprobó cada una de las cosas que su hijo hizo desde que se unió a los estudiantes universitarios de Egipto en las primeras protestas contra el partido líder en el país en el año 2014, Atem era un prodigio y estaba cursando el último año en la Facultad de Ciencias Políticas en la Universidad Central del Cairo, en si el tipo era tan represor que lo quería tener de esclavo en casa apenas se enteró de que su único hijo varón estaba totalmente en contra de las doctrinas del partido al que la familia pertenecía y ya lo trataba como un antisocial por su estilo de vestir y conducta (aunque haberle gritado a su padre que era un hipócrita lame culos que seguía ciegamente a un obvio partido fascista, no ayudo a calmar la furia de Aknamkanom: Cuyo verdadero nombre era Sinhue Issey Abdul-Rahman) así que bienvenida la comedia negra y le apodaron como a un tirano ciertamente, y también todo el grupo de amigos de Atem salió de esa universidad, catorce personas exactamente y con el quince. Su única contemporánea ahí era Mana estudiaba lo mismo que él junto a Ishizu y Marik Ishtar, quienes actualmente eran candidatos a Senadores, su ex profesora de filosofía: Isis, actual Ministra de Alimentación, su ex profesor de historia: Mahad actual Ministro de Defensa (aunque siempre lo fastidiaron diciéndole que era profesor de ''defensa contra las artes oscuras'' y es que el tipo a veces parecía un mortifago de lo endemoniado que se ponía cuando no prestaban atención en clase, un Mago Oscuro a todas luces) Mana estuvo muchos años enamorada de él, por no mencionar a Seth, su primo y el primer promedio en la facultad de ingeniería informática, actual jefe de su cuerpo de seguridad, segundo al mando y edecán, no fue sorpresa el ex profesor de ética Maximilium Pegasus, sabía que el hombre se había retirado a ser bibliotecario apenas terminaron sus años de insurgentes obviamente enseñando sobre ética y residenciado en Egipto con el régimen de ese tiempo lo tenía enervado, lo mismo con su ex profesor de política internacional: Shimon Muran, actual Contralor de la Republica, su tío Aknadin quien fue el líder de PJS y a quien su padre odiaba a muerte por meter a Atem en un partido contrario al suyo e inculcarle ideologías que no aprobaba, actualmente se hablaban de forma hipócrita ambos ancianos. Como olvidar al brillante estudiante de la facultad de ingeniería petroquímica: Bakura Ryo, era estudiante de intercambio en aquella época, actualmente viajaba por el mundo buscando reliquias para su tienda de anticuarios. Tuvo que borrar sus huellas de haber participado con Atem en revueltas y no regresaba demasiado a Egipto, su ex profesor de derecho penal: Karim el sujeto actualmente se disputaba el puesto de Presidente de Tribunal Supremo de Justica y el hermano mayor de Ishizu y Marik: Odion, era General de las Fuerzas Armadas del país, cuando todo inicio era apenas un Teniente Coronel, vaya que actuaron bien o sino pudo haber sido condenado a la pena capital en una corte marcial. Y la ex profesora de matemáticas de Seth: Kisara, una mujer hinduista que había nacido con albinismo.

―/ ¡Pues que te joda a ti y NO a MI! ¡Es demasiado terco sabes que la edad le está pegando! ¡Si antes era un fastidio ahora es insoportable!/ ― Mana estaba poniéndose roja de la furia.

― ¿Usualmente no asesinabas a los que no soportábamos? ― Atem le sonrió bastante cínico y sádico― ¿A dónde se fue la _Sacerdotisa_ que conocía? ¿La falda y los tacones se la asesinaron? Wow…lograron lo que las lacrimógenas no― zanjo el tema muy burlón.

―/ ¡Es tú padre no un miembro de una célula terrorista o la Guardia Nacional de hace quince años! ¿Quieres dejar de vivir en los días de nuestras andanzas ilegales?/ ― lo vio demasiado aburrida.

―Nop, jamás son NUESTROS días de gloria…― le sonrió muy pedante.

―/Lo tengo claro, pero ya no somos los Guarda Tumbas, Atem y ya solo te conocen por el apodo de _Faraón_ en las competencias del FIDE o cuando te estoy regañando…/― logro que el de ojos rojos gruñera―/No olvides que la boda de Seth y Kisara es mañana…/ ― le sonrió tiernamente de nuevo.

―Jamás olvidaría la boda de Seth y menos porque desde que conoció a Kisara a estado planeado la boda y contándome todos y cada uno de los detalles hasta hacerme querer tomar la estilográfica cuando estoy firmando papeles y atravesarle la carótida…― su cara era de haber visto algo totalmente insoportable― ¿Recuérdame donde esta Seth ahora mismo? ― pregunto de repente.

―/No entrara a tu casa hasta que le cortes la llamada a Aknamkanom, sabes que a ti al menos te volvió a hablar porque eres el único que sigue con la farsa de ser musulmán, a Seth no lo perdono nunca ni por unirse a ti en la dirigencia estudiantil cuando era el único en la familia que te hacia entrar en razón, ni cuando declaro abiertamente que no sería musulmán si eso le impedía casarse con una hinduista como Kisara…/― Mana vio como los ojos rojos de Atem destellaban una profunda tristeza y ella sintió demasiada compasión hacia su situación― /Atem…todos te apoyamos en todas tus decisiones, siempre eras nuestro líder y ahora lo sigues siendo con mucha más fuerza y ahora tienes categoría públicamente―/rio un poco maliciosa y volvió al semblante triste y preocupado―/…y sabes que jamás veríamos mal a Kaiba, después de todo nos salvó de morir muchas veces…¿Por qué no…?/

―Los únicos que saben de mi relación con Seto son tú y Seth― la miro con mucha severidad, seriedad y hostilidad y Mana inspiro muy fuerte ofendida pero a la vez triste por quien consideraba un hermano― Y eso fue porque jamás te guardaría un secreto a ti…aunque me lo sonsacaste― Mana sintió que le cayó una roca en la cabeza con el tono libertino y de _eres una metiche_ que uso con la última frase― Y porque Seth se dio cuenta de que compartía cerebro aparentemente con Seto cuando se conocieron y leyó todo lo que estaba pasando como si tuviera la habilidad de meterse en la mente de la gente...pero la respuesta es NO, Mana…no puedo reconsiderar esto― se levantó de su puesto y tecleando en una pared lateral cuyas teclas se encendían al tacto de sus dedos y patrón dactilar iba a tomar la llamada de Aknamkanom― Entiende que el Presidente solo es el jefe de estado aquí…YO soy el jefe de GOBIERNO él es más una figura de relaciones internacionales…yo manejo a la administración pública entera del país y muchas otras millones de potestades si ALGO ocurre en Egipto será mi cabeza la que ruede NO las suyas ni la de él…― espeto con demasiada rudeza en la gruesa voz y volteo a ver a Mana muy decidido esta solo veía de brazos cruzados MUY aburrida― Ya quita esa cara…― estaba a nada de atender a su padre cuando…

―/ ¿Te mordió verdad?/ ― Atem le colgó accidentalmente a su padre y entro en pánico ¡Mierda, ahora lo tendría que llamar él!

― ¡MANA! ¡ARGH! ¡POR RA! **¡APENAS TE CRECIERON LAS TETAS TAMBIEN LA BOCOTA!**

―/ **¡¿Qué ME DIJISTE?!** / ― Atem le colgó la llamada a su secretaria en el acto con una vena cobrando vida en la sien derecha.

― ¡Hay que ver! ― le dio a marcación rápida y al siguiente segundo el rostro de su ya anciano padre estaba en pantalla― Muy buenas tardes padre…― espeto con demasiada seriedad y formalismo obligatorio.

―/As-salam Aleikom… _hijo_ …/― le contesto de forma agresiva el hombre maduro vestido de forma tradicionalista y de rostro severo aunque a leguas muy atractivo y con la misma mirada subyugante de su primogénito―/ ¿Puedes esclarecer mis dudas, si no es demasiada molestia?/ ― se cruzó fuertemente de brazos sobre la seda blanca de su ropa.

―Depende del cuestionamiento… _padre_ ― le espeto con el mismo tono cruzándose de brazos igual al hombre del otro lado de la pantalla, era una feroz competencia entre el magma ardiente de los ojos de Atem y la energía de las obsidianas negras de Aknamkanom. Este último solo pareció inspirar profundamente intentando no maldecir en alto al muchacho por muy Primer Ministro que fuera ahora, no olvidaba que fue su propio hijo el que erradico SU ex partido.

―/Estábamos viendo tu entrevista en Brújula Internacional: Perfecto como siempre…/― el hombre mayor articulaba todo con muchísima neutralidad, pero solo daba su brazo a torcer con respecto a temas políticos si su hijo estaba involucrado, debía reconocer que el pequeño bastardo era demasiado ingenioso, listo y un maldito prodigio―/ Estabas detallando a profundidad tu gestión de gobierno para este año, siendo que prácticamente ya has cumplido con el 50% de tus atribuciones y responsabilidades para con Egipto y aun te quedan 9 años en el puesto…/― mientras Atem fue Senador logro la mayoría absoluta de votos en la cámara alta y baja con respeto a extender el periodo de gobierno del Primer Ministro a 10 años y sin capacidad de re-elección, ciertamente eso era mejor que el régimen De Facto que instauro el Partido Nacional Democrático: Una dictadura que sometió a Egipto hasta que Atem cumplió diecisiete años y remplazo a su tío Aknadin como el líder de PJS a nivel nacional―/¿Puedo saber porque acortaste el tiempo de la entrevista?/ ― lo vio acribillándolo con la mirada, Atem estaba estoico y aburrido en su sitio― /¿Y bien Atem?/

―Solamente faltaban tres minutos para dar por terminada la entrevista, me surgió un asunto importante… ¿Tengo un cargo que a veces tiene cosas importantes, sabes? ― le espeto retador y sarcástico, Aknamkanom enrojeció de furia ante esa sonrisa pedante.

―/ ¡No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo joven!/ ― le bramo en toda la cara, Atem rodo los ojos fastidiado― / ¡Como sigas cometiendo esas faltas de respeto y esas irresponsabilidades hacia tu cargo…!/

― **¿Irresponsabilidades hacia mi cargo?** ― Aknamkanom trago tan duro que sintió el hierro de su sangre bajar por su laringe el aura de muerte que rodeaba a su hijo era subyugante y casi pudo jurar que vio un resplandor dorado cubriéndolo― ¡¿Te recuerdo por enésima vez quien MIERDA tomo tu mano y ayudo en los primeros auxilios cuando TU MALDITO PARTIDO mando a balacearte?! ¡Además de corregir en un año todo el caos y muerte que esparcieron en este país! ¡COMO VUELVAS A FALTARME AL RESPETO EN LA CARA NO VOY A RESPONDER POR MIS ACTOS! ― Aknamkanom se cohibió en su sitio y comenzó a respirar copiosamente, Atem estaba realmente furioso― **¡No eres nada ni NADIE para decirme como ejercer MI puesto!**

―/ **¡Sinhue, Atem!** / ― el bramido enojado al fondo de la residencia de los padres de Atem los dejo a los dos sobresaltados y petrificados, en la pantalla apareció la madre de Atem: Uadyet Abdul-Rahman alias: Reina-Faraón Nemaathpy le habían apodado así por ser la única que podía lograr hacer mearse en los pantalones a Aknamkanom y también era muy represora en la época que Atem se volvió un total insurgente, pero apenas supo porque su hijo hacia lo que hacía lo apoyo rotundamente, Aknamkanom le objeto sus posturas a su mujer, pero ciertamente ella también fue líder de partidos por los derechos de las mujeres musulmanes y la amaba demasiado como para ser un poco hombre con ella, cosa que Atem agradecía porque si le hubiera llegado a poner un dedo encima a su madre alguna vez él mismo hubiera intentado matar a balazos a su padre mucho antes que su partido. Ahora mismo ambos tenían una perfecta cara de horror. La madre de Atem apareció en pantalla, era imponentemente hermosa y demasiado parecida a Atem, incluso tenían el mismo color de ojos, este siempre decía que era su versión masculina. Además de que tomo de ella la idea para su cabello―/ ¡¿Cómo pueden estarse hablando así?!/ ― grito totalmente indignada y cruzándose de brazos, tenía solo un traje tradicional, muy ceremonial y hermoso, no traía la Hiyab puesta debido a que podía están sin ella en su casa así hubiera hombres, pues a ella nadie la mandaba―/ ¡Ustedes son igual de obstinados e impertinentes!/

― ¡El empezó! / ¡El empezó!/ ― se apuntaron mutuamente ambos hombres y luego se vieron con mucho asco y rencor casi pegarían las frentes con dientes apretados si uno no estuviera en una pantalla.

―/ ¡Se acabó! ¡Sinhue es hora de tus pastillas para la hipertensión! Mejor será que me hagas caso y te vayas a dormir luego de tomarlas…/― vio a su marido quien rodo los ojos y acato ordenes en contra de su voluntad, Atem apenas soltó un brillo de dolor en su ojos al ver como su padre se marchaba en silla de ruedas, después de todo había quedado paralitico gracias a las balas―/Cariño…/― comenzó Nemaathpy con una mirada fuertemente dolida, Atem volteo el rostro con el ceño fruncido―/Algún día deberán hacer las paces…recuerdo que Sinhue era tú héroe, él cometió demasiados errores contigo lo sé pero…/― no logro terminar la frase puesto que Atem solo la vio de soslayo para volverla a ignorar, era demasiado orgulloso.

―Negarme como hijo, echarme de la casa y obligarme a buscar refugio en donde ENCONTRE gente que me aceptara, criticarme desde que comencé a formar mi propia personal y después de matarme atendiéndolo mientras estaba en el trauma-shock y luego cuidarlo posteriormente solo para que actuara como un maldito de todas formas me parecen cosas que no ameritan que haga pases con nadie…― le espeto total y completamente seguro de sus palabras, no obstante su madre estaba viendo al suelo y se limpió humedad de los ojos― ¡M-madre!

―/Lo se cariño…lo se…pero aun así él…bueno olvídalo/― le sonrió, ella siempre sabia sonreír cuando todo era difícil y Atem suspiro cansado―/ ¿Cómo estas hijo?/

―Bastante bien madre, gracias por tu preocupación― puso una sonrisa afable y el tono más amable que tenía y es que hablar con su padre siempre lo dejaba irascible.

―/Por favor, dile a Seth que lamento no poder asistir a la boda, pero que iré a la recepción muy gustosa a darle mi bendición/― sonrió muy emocionada―/Lo llamaría pero tiene el teléfono ocupado desde hace una semana…/

―Pues le está dando los detalles finales a la boda con la mujer de sus sueños― ironizo al cielo rodando los ojos― Además es mi guardaespaldas en jefe, también está ocupado con el trabajo― de repente Atem soltó una carcajada al aire― ¡JA! Y bueno, puedes venir en cualquier momento de la semana ciertamente, no reservamos todo el hotel Terrazina Beach por nada― se sumió de hombros restándole importancia.

―/ ¿No querrás decir ''le reserve'' Atem?/ ― al ver el sonrojo de su hijo y como le volteaba el rostro negándolo todo se rio muy fuerte de él―/ ¡Todos sabemos que adoras a Seth!/

―Bueno no lo nombre edecán por nada…además es mi regalo de bodas…― Atem se sacó la toalla para el sudor del cuello un momento y la paso por su cara― Madre tengo que cortar la llamada y…

―/ ¡¿Qué tienes en el cuello?!/ ― Atem entro en pánico, la clara marca roja y morada de una mordida lasciva al cuello…se le olvido completamente.

― ¡ME LASTIME ENTRENANDO! ¡ADIOS MADRE! ― le colgó groseramente y luego se echó en la silla de antes a maldecir libremente en armenio a Kaiba― ¡Maldición! ― Grito al aire y la puerta del gimnasio se abrió. Un hombre alto muy atractivo y de piel morena entro, tenía el cabello largo y suelto, era laceo prolijamente peinado, de un castaño rojizo algo claro y cargaba un traje monocromático muy intimidante y lentes oscuros, al quitárselos rebelo unos ojos verde oliva intenso y su rostro afilado y serio se veía aún más hermoso.

― ¿Ya no hay moros en la costa? ― pregunto Seth viendo a todos lados como esperando sacar su arma y darle un balazo a la pantalla donde debería estar su tío, Atem negó aburrido y Seth suspiro aliviado― ¡Uf! Hay que ver que ese hombre no se cansa…― ahora Seth parecía demasiado serio para su bien y se cruzó de brazos― ¿Puedo preguntar que paso entre Seto y tú AHORA? No, no espera déjame adivinar…― se hizo el que no intuía nada― Debe ser que ambos son amantes clandestinamente desde hace doce años, la pareja más intensa y patológicamente agresiva y enamorada que haya visto la historia de la humanidad y seguramente Seto se cabreo lo suficiente luego de que dijeras en cadena internacional la GRAN y PATETICA mentira de que puedes formar un núcleo familiar que llene de orgullo a los musulmanes de Egipto cuando esa reportera salió de metiche a preguntar si los rumores de tu boda eran ciertos, como para que te fueras en el Jet con un arma de fuego hasta Japón y ahora tengas ese bonito mordisco libidinoso en el cuello…¿Acaso erre en algo? ― Seth esquivo una pesa de cinco kilos que le lanzo su primo― Tomare eso como: Eres un puto genio Seth― se tomó del pecho e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza lleno de victoria personal y alevosía― Un condenad genio que NUNCA falla en sus deducciones…si…eso soy…deberían darme un premio o algo…― dijo con muchísima prepotencia y soltando una carcajada idéntica a la de Kaiba.

― ¡SETO Y TÚ DEBIERON SER GEMELOS SIAMESES Y LOS SEPARARON AL NACER O ALGUNA MIERDA POR EL ESTILO! ― Atem no podía estar más rojo de ira y vergüenza y demás. Sobre todo porque el parecido físico entre esos dos era impresionante para ser un árabe y un japonés, aun recordaba cuando se vieron a la cara por primera vez solamente se hicieron los mejores amigos casi hermanos sin decir más de dos palabras y sin dejar la estoicidad de sus caras.

―Sabes que nos une algo espiritual…es mi brother del alma después de todo…además soy el confidente de los dos…se cosas de ambos que jure nunca decirle al contrario ni bajo tortura y mira que resistimos bastante de eso todas las veces que estuvimos en prisión, aunque como el líder de la dirigencia eras el primero a que se llevaban y al que le aplicaban más castigo…aunque ciertamente ellos quedaron peor ¡Pff! ― hizo una trompetilla con la mano intento ahogar la risa― ¡Nunca olvidare el miedo que te agarro la Guardia Nacional cuando dejaste en estado vegetal a una docena de ellos! ¿La brillante idea del Krav Magá fue tuya enteramente o de Seto?

― ¿Esa es una pregunta capciosa, Seth? ― Atem quería que se largara― Ya debes saber de quien fue la idea…

―Si de él porque mientras desactivabas todos los aparatejos que le permitían rastrearte durante las revueltas civiles para que no mandara sus helicópteros llenos de guardaespaldas a defenderte, casi lo matas de infarto de la preocupación y opto por contratarte a un General de la las Fuerzas Armadas de Israel para que te enseñara Krav Magá y Krav Contac, siendo que ya eras boxeador y aprendías Strike Force…― explico muy quitado de la pena― ¿Eso no es preocupación neurótica porque tiene miedo de perderte?

―Puede ser…― opto mirando al techo, le dolia demasiado el pecho, este arremetia contra su costillar de forma violenta pero ni una lagrima saldría de esa agonía que sentía en ese preciso instante mucho menos en publico― Le declaro la guerra nuclear a Egipto…

―¡¿Qué?! ― Seth pego un brinco en su sitio del impacto― ¡¿Pero que mierda le pasa por la…?!

―Dijo que no lo haría publico solamente si le gano este año en la competencia de la FIDE y…― Atem no pudo continuar la frase.

―¿Y? ― Seth sentía que habia algo horrible tras esa oración imcompleta.

― ¿Y ya le escogiste el vestido a Kisara? ― le voltearon la conversación y Seth solamente sintió como su cerebro se apagaba y el mundo se volvía color de rosa con unicornios, Maes Hughes de FMA se quedaba bien pendejo frente a Seth cuando se trataba de idolatrar a su futura esposa.

― ¡SI! ¡Deberías ver el que escogí! ¡Se verá más hermosa y despampanante que cualquier diosa de su cultura! ― Seth estaba en Kisaraland en ese preciso momento, Atem comenzó a reírse como un verdadero enfermo― ¡DEJA DE REIRTE MALDITO ENANO!

― ¡SOLO NOS LLEVAMOS DIEZ CENTIMETROS DE ALTURA AHORA MALNACIDO IDIOTA! ¡YA DEVUELVELE EL CEREBRO A SETO, LO NECESITA PARA OPERAR SU DICTADURA ALIAS: ''KAIBA CORP''! ¿Sabes? ― bramo enojado y luego le sonrió muy divertido y marginal.

― ¡Eres un reverendo idiota! ― le espeto y se cruzó de brazos― ¡Igual…! ¡Mil gracias por reservar el hotel por esa semana! Y lo de la luna de miel…y también pagar todos los gastos de la boda, aunque gano muy bien siendo tu jefe de seguridad…― se tomó de la nuca avergonzado― Gracias primo…― le sonrió auténticamente y de forma casi tierna.

―No sé de qué me estás hablando― sonrió de medio lado el menor y cerró los ojos.

―Ajá, Seh― dijo el otro rodando los ojos― Atem… ¿Estas bien?

―Perfectamente…― respondió neutral.

―Y yo soy el que comparte cerebro con Seto ¿Eh? Me contesto eso mismo con ese mismo tono…― se tomó del puente de la nariz y negó muchas veces― Mejor te dejo solo un rato…pero a la próxima me avisas que iras a intentar cometer homicidio en otro país.

―No prometo nada― dijo muy burlón. Apenas Seth cerró la puerta Atem suspiro realmente cansado, camino hasta el ventanal donde el disco solar moría en rojo en el horizonte y las estrellas se apoderaban de negri/azul de la rivera plutónica que venía, miro el reflejo de sus ojos por largo rato hasta que convirtió su mano en un puño y le dio un fuerte golpe al cristal que de no estar polarizado se habría roto en mil pedazos, sangre comenzó a emanar de sus nudillos copiosamente― …¿Dejarme…en paz…?― sus hombros comenzaron a convulsionar pero como castigo a él mismo no se permitió derramar una sola lagrima― ¿Serias…capaz…?― dejo que los mechones dorados cubrieran sus orbes mientras seguía maldiciendo y convulsionando violentamente los hombros. Él tenía que pensar por el bien de su país, tenía que…― ¡Sabes que nunca me voy a perdonar esta decisión Seto! ― le grito a su reflejo, era peor que la muerte lo que sentía en ese preciso momento, quería vomitar toda su sangre o extirparse el corazón― ¡Sabes que estoy muriéndome en vida! ¡Lo sabes! ¡SE QUE LO SABES! ― le picaban los ojos pero no iba a llorar no iba ser indulgente consigo mismo se merecía ese dolor…solo por saber que el CEO estaba sufriendo mucho más que él en ese momento― Perdóname…― se espantó de decir eso en voz alta…pero algo lo ínsito a ver al cielo…la luna se veía más triste que él― Seto…― el corazón le dio un fuerte golpe, algo le decía que debía hablar con él personalmente. No tendría que esperar mucho después de todo también estaba invitado a la boda de Seth.

 **Edificio Residencial de la Familia Kaiba. Japón. Ese día.**

Kaiba estaba tomando de un vaso de whisky, era el último que le quedaba para terminarse la maldita botella de Buchanan's 18' years a su lado. No cargaba el saco ni la corbata tenia los tres primeros botones de la camisa abiertos y una pinta de haber recibido una paliza emocional, aun así se mantenía firme y regio mirando por la ventana cada luz centellante de Tokyo.

―Malnacido…idiota…enano de mierda…― arrastraba cada palabra mientras estrechaba la mirada azul glaciar peligrosamente― Eres un perfecto ¡Maldito! ¡¿Lo sabes estúpido?! ― le gritaba a su reflejo pero él estaba viendo al de ojos rojos parado frente a él de brazos cruzados y viéndolo con altivez― ¡¿Qué me miras, eh?! ¡Siempre te has creído superior! ― estrello el vaso de vidrio contra el suelo, estaba muriéndose de la rabia y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro sin dejar de ver de forma amenazadora al Atem de la ventana― ¡Para ser una puta alucinación etílica me tienes tan harto como el original! ― sabía que estaba alucinando con el de ojos rojos aun estando borracho― ¡Miserable alteración cognoscitiva de la mierda! ¡Lárgate de MI maldita ventana! ― logro ver fijamente al reflejo del árabe quien lo veía derramando lagrimas aun con el rostro estoico, Kaiba abrió enormemente los ojos cuando ese reflejo se apoyó del vidrio con una mirada llena de agonía y comenzó a imitar las acciones del real del otro lado del mundo.

― _¿Serias capaz….?_ ― Kaiba estaba temblando en su sitio la voz de Atem estaba golpeando el interior de sus oídos― _¡Sabes que nunca me voy a perdonar por esto Seto!_ ― Kaiba solo corrió hacia el vidrio e intento tocar infructuosamente al reflejo, se veía tan destrozado y muerto por dentro, deseando estarlo por fuera― _¡Sabes que estoy muriéndome en vida! ¡Lo sabes! ¡SÉ QUE LO SABES!_

― ¡ATEM! ― Kaiba estaba comenzando a perder el juicio, no podía tocarlo, pero podía sentir esas palabras demasiado reales― ¡Claro que lo…!― no pudo resistir más apenas vio como el otro miraba al suelo sin permitirse llorar.

― _Perdóname…_ ― la mirada exánime hizo al CEO enloquecer de dolor.

― **¡NO!** ― grito hasta desgarrarse la garganta― ¡NO TE DISCULPES! ¡NO QUIERO VER ESE ROSTRO LLENO DE DOLOR POR MI! **¡LA MALDITA CULPA ES MIA! ¡PERO SABES QUE ESTO ME MATA Y AUN ASI LO HACES!** ― Golpeo el cristal sin permitirse llorar tampoco, el reflejo del de ojos rojos desapareció y el sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte, el CEO abrió los ojos enormemente― Atem…― oscureció la mirada y respiro profundamente volviendo a ver a la ventana con la agresividad de siempre― Mejor duermo un par de horas en la noche debo estar en Egipto…soy uno de los padrinos de Seth de todas formas…― le restó importancia al asunto mas no aun así a todo lo que sentía en ese momento…no iba a derramar ni una lagrima, no se merecía desahogarse por lo que estaba haciendo. Repentinamente se llevó dos dedos a los labios…― ¿Dónde…quedo el niño estúpido que se permitía llorar…? Antes…eso no te molestaba... ― apretó los dientes y mascullo un: ― Enano orgulloso…

 **Competencia de la FIDE. Estados Unidos. Ciudad de New York. 11 de Noviembre. Año: 2013.**

―Esta vez ganare y pateare tu culo aborto de Hobbit…― Kaiba Seto había cumplido trece años y con estos vino de regalo de cumpleaños la muerte de su padre en un accidente de tránsito. Ni siquiera asisto al funeral. Ahora era el legítimo Presidente de Kaiba Corp, estaba ahí de nuevo solo porque algo lo impulsaba a ver a ese niño moreno, estaban ambos un poco más altos (Seto mucho más por supuesto) Noto enseguida como Atem estaba viendo al tablero de tres pisos ahora tenían para competir muy seriamente y sin reparar en él verdaderamente― ¿Qué demonios tienes?

―Nada…― lo miro retador y comenzaron a jugar, la competencia del año pasado había sido tan feroz que había una competición aparte totalmente nueva, ellos competirían primero por el título de campeón y una vez hubiera un nuevo ganador los demás competidores se enlistarían, habían pasado por un riguroso examen mental para ver qué tan capacitados estaban para jugar contra el CEO actual campeón y fueron descartados por el sistema, solamente abría una variante, ni siquiera una posibilidad de existo del 1% si Kaiba era derrotado puesto que podrían accesar a ver si eran lo suficientemente buenos para competir con Atem si este ganaba. Todo había sido obra del CEO además de crear ese tablero de tres pisos de piensas brillantes y de energía anti-gravitacional. Solo debían decir el nombre de la pieza y a que puesto moverla y esta acataría órdenes, aun así las piezas negras eran de Kaiba y las blancas de Atem. Era un acuerdo no hablado. Una vez dio inicio la feroz competencia el CEO se hartó de ver la seriedad en el rostro del contrario, solamente escuchaba su voz cuando le decía a una piza a donde moverse, no puso peros a su actitud, luego de un riguroso enfrentamiento sin cuartel que duró media hora, Atem se puso a jugar de forma muy agresiva, tenía decidido ganarle a Kaiba, luego de una hora de jugar sin darse descanso alguno: Atem se llevó el título de campeón de ajedrez a manera internacional― Te gane― espeto duramente y el joven CEO estaba respirando agitado de la impotencia― Reclamo mi premio― dijo muy tranquilo con los ojos cerrados. El procedente de Egipto ni siquiera fue a recibir el premio, mensajeo a su padre y le dijo que lo recibiera por él. Treinta minutos después estaba en el estacionamiento de la Sede con las manos en los bolsillos mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Cómo qué premio? ― Kaiba acababa de aparecer, se juró y perjuro que no entendía al moreno de ojos rojos, ahora que lo detallaba muchos mejor, su rostro se afilado ligeramente desde el año pasado, esa mirada dulce y angelical estaba comenzando a ser remplazada por una fiereza anti-natural y un carácter lleno altivez y desafío a la autoridad, se habían estado mensajeando por Facebook varias veces hasta que Kaiba creo una red para ellos dos nada más, también jugaban online todo tipo de cosas. Siempre había comentarios agresivos, burlas insultos. Lo de siempre pero desde que su padre había muerto Atem lo había echo en las redes, no le contestaba nunca y un día simplemente le dijo que lo vería en la competencia y que quería el título de campeón, también notaba que ahora el menor en estatura se vestía con cuero negro y usaba unas chaquetas muy rebeldes― Habla de una puta vez…

―…― Atem estrecho la mirada peligrosamente, Kaiba estaba mucho más alto, tenía la mirada más ávida y arrogante, además de la nariz más perfilada y el cabello ahora tenía un corte muy personal y profesional, ya no era ese peinado parecido al de hongo― ...Premio…― dijo afilando más los ojos― ¿Quisieras hacer de esto una tradición con apuestas?

― ¿Apuestas? ― arqueo una ceja el castaño, estaba vestido con un traje negro de oficina, en realidad parecía un mini-corporativo y este traje era mucho más elegante y más él que el ultimo que lucio frente a Atem― ¿Qué clase de apuestas?

―El que pierda le deberá dos premios al ganador― puntualizo con dos dedos y luego vio a otro lado― Yo acceso a darte lo que pidas si pierno el año que viene, lo que se te antoje no me importa…― lo vio molesto― Solo quiero que me respondas algo…

― ¿Y el otro premio cual sería? ― Kaiba se iba a negar…pero no pudo la idea le fascino demasiado. Sonreía muy engreído de medio lado.

―Eso lo veremos después…― lo miro desafiante― ¿Aceptas o no?

―Como tú quieras enano― el otro solo intento no matarlo a golpes por burlarse de su altura― ¿Qué quieres que te responda?

―Me entere de que no fuiste al funeral de tu padre…― Kaiba no se inmuto para nada en lo absoluto― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Por qué perdería mi tiempo viendo al maldito saco de mierda ir a darle indigestión a los gusanos del panteón, eh? ― Atem solo oscureció la mirada― ¿Crees que le debo algo? ― Kaiba lo miro con odio autentico― Le debo miles de moretones, le debo un brazo roto, le debo miles de amenazas y maltrato psicológico, le debo una infancia esclavizada donde me forzó a actuar según su maldita conveniencia ¡LE DEBO QUE INTENTARA GOLPEAR A MOKUBA Y QUE YO ME HAYA INTERPUESTO MIL VECES! ¡ESO ES TODO LO QUE LE DEBO AL MALNACIDO BASTARDO, QUE ESTE MUERTO ES LO MEJOR QUE ME PUDO PASAR CIERTAMENTE! ― apenas escucho los hipidos del contrario se giró a verlo con violencia, él no había cambiado su estoico parecer pero el moreno había roto a llorar de forma dolorosa― ¡¿Por qué mierda estas llorando?!

―Tú no lo vas a hacer…― dijo y Kaiba lo vio temblando de miedo y sonrojándose en el acto― Tú no vas a llorar por el dolor que ese sádico te causo…ni vas a llorar porque seguramente jamás deseaste su muerte y ahora que se ha ido…― lo encaro y esos ojos rojos estaban empañados de lágrimas cristalinas― ¿De verdad te gusta lo que eres ahora?

―Si― le dijo de forma tácita― No puedo mirar atrás ahora, no puedo lamentarme, tengo una corporación que dirigir…y un hermano menor que cuidar para que no termine siendo lo que soy yo…el merece ser feliz…― iba a irse cuando lo agarraron de un brazo con fuerza innecesaria― ¡¿Qué quieres?!

―Mi segundo premio…― Atem se sonrojo demasiado y seguía llorando― Quiero que me vuelvas a besar…

― ¿Q-Que…?― Seto sintió como el corazón le golpeaba fuertemente el pecho, había estado pensando en mil formas de volver a besar al moreno quizá incluso ponerle una pistola en la cabeza, pero no espero que se lo pidieran― ¿P-Porque quieres…?

―El beso del año pasado fue…mi primer beso…― le dijo sobándose la nuca y Kaiba enrojeció más aun― No soy bueno acercándome a la gente, odio que me toquen me da mucha vergüenza acercarme a las niñas y niños por igual si no es por cosas de la universidad…― Kaiba recordaba que el otro le dijo que había ingresado al primer semestre de universidad en Julio de ese año, ahora que lo recordaba y lo hacía gracias a su memoria fotográfica, Atem había cumplido catorce hace dos días…― Simplemente eso no se me da bien…pero…quiero ver si lo que sentí el año pasado puedo sentirlo de nuevo…tal vez tú si hayas besado a niñas pero…

― ¡No pongas palabras en mi boca idiota! ― Atem lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos, el CEO se estaba muriendo del sonrojo― Y-yo… ¡Yo tampoco había besado a nadie antes! ¡¿Por qué debería hablar de mi vida personal contigo?!

―Pues debes querer verme mucho en tu vida…porque me estuviste acosando por internet para que te contestara por muchos meses y en vez de mandarme a la mierda viniste a la competencia solo porque yo te lo pedí― se cruzó de brazos muy altanero.

― ¿A qué quieres llegar? ― lo vio aburrido.

―Si no quieres besarme solo di- ― apenas sintió el contacto agresivo de los labios del otro sobre los suyos sintió de nuevo ese corrientazo eléctrico en todo el cuerpo, se afianzo del cuello del más alto y casi tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para besarlo mejor, Kaiba lo había tomado de la cintura y le estaba dando un trabajo a sus labios muy casto, pero se movía con más fluidez que la última vez, lo atrajo más a su cuerpo pegándose lo suficiente para sentir el calor que desprendía el otro, Atem podía sentir el latir del corazón del contrario contra su pecho, llevo sus manos al cabello castaño y lo acaricio mientras volvía a derramar lágrimas tanto de felicidad como de dolor, Kaiba no podía definir lo que sentía, estaba intentando pasarle todo su dolor al moreno mientras lo besaba y mordía ligeramente sus labios, no se detuvieron a respirar por veinte segundos completos, ninguno quería apartarse del contacto de la suave piel de los labios ajenos, se separaron para tomar aire de una bocanada y volvieron a unir sus labios, Kaiba sentía el gusto salado de las lágrimas del moreno y se sintió completamente drogado, Atem no podía si quiera con su propio corazón apenas el beso culmino de nuevo por otra bocana de aire el moreno hablo sin pensar entre jadeos― M-Me gustas…― Kaiba abrió los ojos espantado y el moreno igual, pero no se habían soltado― ¡P-perdón! ― Oculto el rostro en hueco del cuello del contrario y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, esperaba ser rechazado en ese preciso momento.

― ¡No te disculpes conmigo enano idiota! ― Kaiba lo abrazo tan fuerte que se hicieron daño― ¿Lloras así…siempre?

―Cállate…― Atem regularizo su respiración solo un segundo― ¿Por qué no me estas matando a golpes?

―Eso no te importa…― le dijo simplemente.

― ¿También te gusto no? Solo adm- ¡AH! ― el moreno grito apenas sintió una mordida en el cuello no obstante se sonrojo mucho al sentir que le gusto demasiado esa acción.

―Ahí tienes tu cochina respuesta…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊 戯 王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de m**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: Advertencias: Contenido sexual explicito, lenguaje soez, universo alterno, menciones políticas, psicológicas, científicas, religiosas. Todo es con el fin único de entretener, sin ánimos de ofender dualidades ajenas, mantengamos la mente abierta señores. Esto se centra en un universo de mi propia invención con bases teóricas y menciones a personas y reformas reales, las cuales manejare cronológicamente a mi antojo, el contexto de la trama gira únicamente en la pareja principal pero si se harán menciones a otros personajes. Sin más los dejo con:**_

 _ **N/A/2: Advertencias nuevas: Gore, psico-terror, violencia física, psicológica y verbal, asesinato (No hay muerte de ningún personaje principal)**_

 _ **DEDICATORIA:**_ _ **ESTE FIC DE COMIENZO A FIN ES PARA CIERTO MELOCOTÓN.**_

 **Mental Revolution**

…

 **Hotel: Terrazina Beach.** **Locación: Sharm El Sheikh. Egipto.**

―Ok: ¡LE DIJE AL MALDITO DESGRACIADO DEL ORGANIZADOR QUE ERAN LAS ROSAS BLANCAS Y AZULES! ¡MIERDA! **¡¿NADIE SABE HACER BIEN SU TRABAJO EN ESTOS DIAS?!** ― Seth estaba despotricando como loco, estaba ataviado en un pulcro smoking total y completamente blanco, hablando o mejor dicho soltando cuanta amenaza de muerte le cruzaba por la cabeza por el celular, realmente tenía un aura de: _Matare a la primera cosa que se mueva en cien kilómetros_. Emanado de él, ciertamente entro a la Facultad de Ingeniería Informática con solo dieciséis años de edad, era joven pero no estaba fuera del estándar común de ingreso como su primo menor quien acababa de cumplir catorce años y ya se estaba disputando el primer promedio no solo de la Facultad de Ciencias Políticas en el primer semestre, sino el primer promedio de toda la maldita universidad. Pero aun con dieciséis años encima como lo mandaba su entonces religión, debía llegar virgen al matrimonio y no se guardó por seguir venerando al Islam (cosa que ciertamente no hizo y había demasiados pruebas y antecedentes penales que lo probaban, a Atem pudieron darle amnistía pero a los demás solamente los indultaron) sino que quería que aquella hermosa y despampanante mujer de ojos intensamente azules, tersa piel y hermosa y larga cabellera blanca fuera la primera mujer en su vida y lo cumplió al pie de la letra. La entonces profesora de matemática avanzada: Kisara, siempre vio a Seth con mucho cariño y compresión, siempre rechazaba recatadamente y con mucha amabilidad cada cortejo lleno de caballerosidad y galantería de Seth, después de todo eran profesora y alumno…pero el que persevera alcanza y Seth mantuvo su enamoramiento y/o acoso hacia su profesora y cuando estallaron las revueltas y ambos fueron reclutados por el actual Primer Ministro de Egipto varias situaciones de vida o muerte lograron que Kisara aceptara que también había caído prendada de ese jovencito desde el principio pero por cuestiones éticas y respeto a la religión del contrario no permitía que sucediera nada que lo dañase a él y no ella. Apenas Seth escucho de sus delicados labios que no quería que su familia lo excomulgara de la misma solo por ser un musulmán y una hindú: Kisara juro que Seth se olvidaría de ella, lo iba a despedir con una sonrisa y el chico solamente había llegado a la puerta de su casa al día siguiente con toda su ropa en maletas y bolsas alegándole que si debía morir para sus parientes para estar con ella todos se podían joder…ahora mismo el jefe del cuerpo de seguridad de Atem estaba aplicándole el peor psico-terror en existencia al organizador de la boda en plena costa del hotel Terrazina Beach.

― ¡SETH!

― **¡¿Quién mierda es?!** ¡ESTOY EN MEDIO DE ALGO IMPORTANTE…! ¡Oh! ¡MANA! ― Seth abandono su intento de convencer al organizador de suicidarse antes de que este lo encontrara y le vaciara una calibre 45 entera hasta hacerlo sangrar plomo por mandar rosas amarillas en vez de las azules que traía el camión de la primera sucursal de Kaiba Corp en Egipto (las cuales no eran ningunas rosas teñidas, el regalo de Kaiba para él no solo había sido el Jet Ultimate White Neo-Blue Eyes Dragón para su uso y el de Kisara, sino que había inventado genéticamente verdaderas rosas azules) Kisara era como la madre que Seto nunca conoció y ciertamente la idolatraba tanto o más que Seth y apenas supo que esta adoraba dos cosas de la mitología en específico: Los dragones y las rosas azules. Se dio a la tarea de crear ambas cosas y dárselas― ¡Al fin llegas! ― Seth estaba radiante, no solo por estar ataviado en ese endemoniadamente caro smoking blanco Oscar de la Renta sino que brillaba más que el mismo sol que estaba en lo alto del medio día de la alegría que lo inundaba, Mana por su parte intervino en la futura ejecución del organizador de bodas de Seth. La muchacha solo rodo los ojos y resoplo al cielo.

― ¿Quieres calmarte por amor a Horus? ― Mana estaba con un corto vestido blanco entallado, ni siquiera llegaba a sus rodillas debía estar cinco o seis dedos más arriba de estas, una abertura en V en la espalda con tiras entre-cruzadas, tacones plateados de 10cm (agradecía que esa sección de playa tuviera una camineria de piedra) diez brazaletes de plata en cada brazo, enormes argollas en las orejas de plata también un maquillaje estilo antiguo Egipto y labios pintados de un coqueto rosa, además de tener el cabello muy brillante, así es cualquier hombre que no se fuera a casar ahí ( y cierto par de orgullosos que aún no llegaban) estaría babeando a sus pies, no obstante la menor se le acercó y le acomodo la corbata de moño a Seth de forma brusca al puro estilo de una madre indignada― ¿No puedes dejar tu humor de perros un segundo? El sujeto solo pidió el camión equivocado… ¡Deja de moverte! ― le espeto y casi lo ahorco con la fuerza que ejerció al atarle el nudo.

― ¡Ough! ¡Oye quiero estar VIVO para casarme! ¡¿Sabes?! ― le objeto el novio a quien veía como una hermanita también, solo que esta se encargó de prácticamente ser la madre sustituta tanto de Atem cuando lo echaron de la casa y este tenía su mugre departamento como lo que era…el lugar de donde vivía un adolescente, más específicamente un HOMBRE solo y luego de Seth cuando se fue a vivir con Kisara y el prácticamente la raptaba para que le enseñara a cocinar, limpiar y entre otros para impresionar a su novia y ahora futura esposa― ¿Cómo mi primo soporta esto cada mañana?

―Bueno, si ese Faraón malcriado no fuera tan obstinado y no tuviera que ayudarlo a vestirse cada mañana mientras atiende dos o tres celulares al mismo tiempo. Tal vez y solo tal vez: Ya supiera anudarse la corbata el solo…― Mana se palmeo la cara. Ciertamente despertaba al de ojos rojos, le daba su itinerario entero, le preguntaba que menú quería para desayunar, mientras este se terminaba de afeitar el mentón religiosamente todos los días en el baño y echarse loción ella estaba escogiendo el traje del día y hablando con el resto de los secretarios del actual Primer Ministro, ella era su secretaria en jefe y ciertamente era una mujer multi-tareas, apenas Atem salía del baño en toalla la mandaba de una patada fuera de su cuarto sonrojado al verla aun en su habitación escogiendo la corbata y según el ''señor pudor'' ella no debería verlo sin camisa (siendo que cuando vivía en ese cuchitril en ese barrio horrible en los suburbios de la capital le lavaba la ropa y más de una vez a él le toco esperar su ropa limpia en boxers con su cara de obstinación ) solo para abrirle la puerta cuando ella ya había contado el minuto exacto donde se cruzaría de brazos, miraría a otro lado y le diría: _¿Me atas la corbata por favor?_ Con ese tono de niño apenado y arrepentido, ella le sonreiría porque a pesar de ser la encarnación de la seriedad echa hombre era muy penoso con todos y más con ella.

― ¡Hablando del enano! ― Seth reparo en que hacía parado en la costa a una hora antes de la boda…― ¡Dijo que venía llegando! ― tomo unos binoculares de última generación y comenzó a ver al océano que rompía en hermosas olas teñidas de dorado en la orilla.

― ¿Viene en Slifer? ― Mana pregunto lo que era obvio para ella y el grupo más cercano a Atem.

―Sí, y Seto viene en su Jet, me llamaron casi al mismo tiempo diciendo que venían llegando, Atem se disculpó porque esa reunión extraordinaria en el Congreso salió de la nada y necesitaban su consejo, aun siendo el Primer Ministro no saben qué hacer ni ahí ni en el Senado sin él…y como **jamás** niega ayuda a nadie― suspiro cansado, ciertamente el de ojos rojos no llego al nivel de congresista pero estos siempre le pedían ayuda para hacer sus trabajos― Y Seto venia saliendo de Tokyo, mis cálculos nunca fallan, si Atem salió de la capital y Seto de la capital de SU país considerando la velocidad que alcanza el Jet White Dragón Of Blue Eyes y el hecho de que Atem tenga que cruzar una buena cantidad de tierra primero hasta la costa…deberían estar aquí ….justo…― dijo todo eso mientras veía al cielo y al océano― ¡Ahora! ― efectivamente el sonido de las turbinas movidas por combustible de ion de litio del Jet de Kaiba y el sonido de una vehículo anfibio rompiendo la superficie del agua con violencia tal cual lo haría un tiburón saltando fuera del agua por su presa alertaron a Mana y a Seth― ¡Llegaron! ― le tiro los binoculares a Mana quien los tomo al vuelo y este se acercó a la arena de la playa, Kaiba ni siquiera aterrizo el Jet cuando ya había saltado a casi veinte metros del suelo mientras ese futurista Jet idéntico a una bestia alada de ojos imposiblemente azules se conducía solo planeando, aterrizo en la arena de forma elegante y atemorizante, vio al frente y esos ávidos ojos azules llenos de agresividad soltaron un brillo de complicidad al ver al novio acercarse, no obstante volteo a ver lo que era obvio para él, sabia cada movimiento que Atem ejecutaba estuviera o no en algún vehículo fabricado por él, Slifer se adecuo para la moto-tracción terrestre y llego al lado de ellos en lo que antes era una especie de submarino pequeño y dorado en lo que podía fácilmente confundirse con una Hummer blindada echa de oro, el moreno bajo con todo el porte de imponencia mientras le ordenaba a Slifer ir al estacionamiento y este obedecía por el comando de activación de voz― ¡Primitooo, hermanitoooo! ― dijo con un tono bastante….espeluznante, el de ojos como la lava y el de ojos como el azul del Ártico apenas si habían podido despegar las miradas de idiotas que se lanzaron y con el grito de Seth giraron al mismo tiempo sobre su eje intentando escapar― **¡SE MUEVEN UN MALDITO MILIMETRO MAS Y LES ABRO OTRO HUECO EN EL CULO!** ― Al escuchar el seguro del arma de Seth siendo retirado se detuvieron al mismo tiempo.

― **¡No estoy armado!** ― bramaron al mismo tiempo alzando las manos de espaldas a Seth, se vieron y tragaron duro. Tenían que enfrentar la furia del novio, era inevitable. Suspiraron y sintieron como técnicamente los ahorcaban con Seth sujetando sus cuellos en una llave para cada uno con cada brazo.

― ¡Que felicidad verlos! ― dijo con una melosa sonrisa, Mana solo se palmeo aún más duro la frente, Kaiba y Atem solo miraban al lado opuesto del contrario sin amedrentarse por el sujeto que era tanto su confidente como el que les propinaba una buena paliza si se lo buscaban, Seth los acerco más a y les susurro de forma amenazante con esa mirada que era un augurio de muerte― Ambos son MIS padrinos, ambos son MI familia y AMBOS se van a morir jóvenes si no se comportan…― el gruñido de ambos hombres presos bajo su fuerte agarre solo lo hizo sonreír mas a Seth― Entiendo sus motivos mejor que nadie, pero es mi boda…¿Qué harán entonces?... ― dijo con todo el tono de hermano mayor teniendo a los menores presos y obligándolos a decir las palabras que los obligaba a memorizar.

―Nada de peleas― Atem articulo muy molesto por lo bajo.

―Nada de soltar eufemismos y groserías en voz alta― continúo Kaiba frotándose la cara.

― ¿Y? ― continúo Seth apretando más el agarre. Ahí fue cuando se dignaron a verse, apenas sus ojos volvieron a conectarse ambos se quedaron petrificados. No duro más de un segundo para cuando se vieron de forma cómplice y con voz de modestia fingida y caras de póker dijeron al mismo tiempo.

―Felicidades por tu boda― volvieron a voltear el gesto.

― **¡Los adoro!** ― les dio un sonoro beso en la coronilla de la cabeza a ambos y luego casi los tumbo en la arena.

―Bastardo/imbécil/novio de pueblo/juro que lo sacare de mi testamento/ ¿Si sabe que lo matare mientras este dormido?/Nunca debí nombrarlo edecán, ahora se cree mucho/Primero me roba el rostro y ahora me amenaza― Atem y Kaiba estaban de brazos cruzados murmurando insultos para contra el novio, quien se iba muy campante a recibir a los invitados que veía a lo lejos llegar.

― ¡Seto! ― Mana se acercó y este reparo en la morena, la vio a penas y luego suspiro cansado, Mana tenía ESA sonrisa, no lo iba dejar en paz hasta que le dijera como se veía― ¿Cómo me veo? ― sonrió sonrojada esperando la aprobación de a quien veía como su cuñado, porque eso era y por más que lo negaran ese par de prepotentes Mokuba y ella siempre le decían cuñado al respectivo CEO y al respectivo Primer Ministro.

―Estas hermos- ― Kaiba no pudo continuar la frase cuando Atem le cortó la palabra.

― ¡Horrible como siempre! ― grito muy burlón y cínico mientras sonreía con dientes afilados.

― ¡¿Qué me dijiste idiota?! ― Mana le salto a la cara con ese grito y las manos en las caderas muy cabreada.

― ¡Y además creo que subiste de peso! ¿O es que no encontraste algo de tu talla? ¡Se te ve ENORME el trasero! ¡Mejor cúbrete! ― le dijo metiéndole más y más cizaña mientras le desordenaba el cabello que tanto le costó en esa peluquería.

― ¡NO ME TOQUES EL CABELLO ENANO!

― ¡Soy más alto que tú! ¿Y que con esos tacones? ¿Vas a matar a alguien con esa punta de aguja? ¡Juro que me voy a reír cuando azotes contra el piso! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ― el moreno era el perfecto hermano _sarna_ mayor.

― ¡USH! ― Mana se sonrojo furiosa y apenas el de ojos rojos noto como se le cristalizaban los ojos e inflaba los cachetes rodo los ojos y volvió a la seriedad de siempre.

―Al primero que te vea de forma lasciva lo voy a mandar a desaparecer **SOLAMENTE** porque con mi nuevo cargo no puedo tener otro antecedente― murmuro bastante peligroso. Mana sonrió enternecida y le planto un beso en la mejilla que el otro se froto con asco mientras ella se iba muy feliz a ver a los demás. Atem sentía que se le iban a reventar las costillas y su corazón iba a salir corriendo a los brazos del CEO, por su parte Kaiba se estaba controlando, usando todos los medios humanamente posibles de no tomar del cabello al moreno y estrellarle un agresivo beso hasta hacerle sangrar los labios. El golpe de cada latido retumbaba en el interior de sus oídos y contra su nuez de Adam. Kaiba miro disimuladamente al hombre que tanto deseo y amor le hizo sentir desde que beso por primera vez, el de mechones dorados traía un puesto un Emidio Tucci debió costarle unos 39.000$, saco y pantalones marrón chocolate amargo/tornasol, era de superficie lisa el saco estaba cerrado por un único botón de oro encima del esternón, camisa blanca finamente planchada, corbata rojo granate y un pañuelo rojo en el bolsillo del saco, mocasines negros. El CEO juraba que estaba viendo a un bellísimo monarca de otro tiempo y no a un Primer Ministro, realmente era una visión de la categoría de una divinidad.

― ¿Siempre tan cariñoso, _hermanito mayor_? ― Se rio por lo bajo sin ningún disimulo intentando sonar lo más burlón que podía.

―Cállate― Atem ni siquiera podía sostenerle la mirada, el de ojos azules debió haber notado que le convulsionaban los hombros, maldito fuera Seto y sus gustos en trajes ¿Un Roberto Verino de 47.000$? gris acero, imponente y bello como él solo tenía un botón de oro blanco cerrando el saco, pantalones planchados con filo y una camisa blanca de vestir que despedía sensualidad y mucha seriedad y al parecer quería hacerse pasar por el gemelo de Seth con el cabello suelto y prolijamente peinado. Kaiba y él avanzaron al mismo tiempo, simplemente esa sincronía era inherente a ellos. El CEO noto que el moreno no quería verlo a la cara y suspiro cansado su mirada también se volvió exánime― Estas…hermoso― el rostro del moreno se encendió de un fortísimo y violento rojo solo pudo tomar la mano del contrario y jalarlo bruscamente hasta la entrada lo estaba haciendo trastabillar con cada paso― ¡Hey!

― **¡Te dije que te callaras engendro corporativo!** ― le bramaron en tono de orden y Kaiba solamente se dejó arrastrar cuando el otro apresuro el paso, hizo lo mejor que pudo para darle alcance y seguirle el ritmo e intentar no sonreír como un maldito idiota, Atem le sostenía la mano con una fuerza exagerada, tanta que podía sentir el pulso monstruosamente acelerado del contrario. Lo había puesto tremendamente nervioso y casi muerto de la pena con solo dos palabras, nunca se cansaría de descolocarlo de esa forma. Y ciertamente agradecía el contacto, al llegar a la entrada del hotel el moreno le soltó la mano a regañadientes literalmente puesto que soltó un muy sonoro gruñido ahogado, tal cual haría un león con sed de sangre para advertir que mataría a lo primero que se moviera y se lo comería vivo. Una suerte que el de recepción tuviera sentido común y de preservación puesto que al ver esos ojos rojos llenos de hostilidad (y que como buen ciudadano de Egipto obviamente sabía quién era su Primer Ministro) No espero a que llegaran donde él por completo cuando ya les tenía sus invitaciones extendidas con el número de sus mesas― Gracias…― agradeció de forma hostil el moreno y tomo las dos de una vez, el sujeto se extrañó puesto le tenía que dar la suya al CEO pero no se iba a meter en ese asunto, mucho vio de lo que era capaz el Primer Ministro Khalid Abdul. Apenas ingresaron al salón principal este estaba atestado de gente, muchas mujeres con vestidos tradicionales de la India, con bellísimos tatuajes temporales muy intricados en las partes de la piel que sobresalían de los vestidos, varias estaban tocando en unos tambores tradicionales una música muy armoniosa, los hombres que eran amigos de Kisara estaban ataviados en trajes de gala comunes y corrientes y carcajeándose, todo el cuerpo de seguridad de Atem estaba ahí, pero no precisamente para proteger al Primer Ministro (aunque ellos sabían que estaban de puro protocolo y a veces de adorno pues este era prácticamente una máquina de matar muy bien engrasada) como esos doscientos cincuenta hombres trajeados y de porte intimidante y agresivo eran los mejores amigos del novio a pesar de ser sus sub-alternos podían tratar al jefe como se les diera la gana ese día tanto a Seth como a Atem (aunque el ultimo no tenía problema en tratarlos como amigotes de cantina todo el tiempo y ellos tampoco a menos que hubiera personas que no fueran conocidos presentes) había muchas mesas con comida étnica y muchas otras más de pura repostería y mesas de té chai, la prioridad en las bodas hindúes era consentir a los invitados, había todo tipo de licores y todo tipo de dulces tanto de la cultura de la novia como del novio e internacionales. Kaiba perdió de vista a Atem no porque no lo estuviera siguiendo viendo todo serio igual que el primero: Sino porque una gran cantidad de políticos invitados a la boda lo rodearon cual enjambre de abejas y el moreno de ojos rojos comenzó a saludar, dar la mano y fuertes golpes amistosos en la espalda con cada hombre y mujer perteneciente a un puesto político en el país que estuviera ahí mientras soltaba grandes carcajadas. Seto solo suspiro por lo bajo y negó divertido aunque muy molesto.

― ¿Si sabes que durara tres horas hablando como mínimo y eso solo si acorta la conversación/junta improvisada, no? ― Mahad se le acerco a Kaiba, iba vestido con un Armani color madre perla y corbata dorada, el cabello negro y laceo amarrado en una cola baja y maquillaje egipcio bajo los ojos. Seto solo volteo a verlo algo sobresaltado pero sin demostrarlo exteriormente.

―Sí, ¿Quién mejor que yo sabe cómo se pone cuando llega su entorno a ''saludarlo''? ― le contesto cabreado y luego le dio un fuerte apretón de manos al hombre mayor que él, Mahad soltó una carcajada casi demente, si bien era el Ministro de Defensa antes de defender al país entero se la pasaba protegiendo el culo de Atem en las revueltas, además de ser prácticamente su padre adoptivo apenas Aknamkanom echo al menor de la casa, le quiso dar asilo en su casa pero Atem era la rebeldía misma echa un adolescente radical y con muchas ideologías de cambio en la cabeza y un orgulloso a niveles patológicos que se fue a vivir en el peor barrio de las afueras del Cairo porque se le dio la perra gana, todo lo que pudo hacer fue ganarse el apodo del _Mago Oscuro_ ahora si bien merecido pues era el primer frente de defensa del líder estudiantil de la dirigencia de PJS si una barricada de policías le apuntaba al menor que iba conduciendo su entonces Jeep como si fuera un vehículo de asalto con la intención de acabar con su ola de sublevación, Mahad se encargaba de ir cubierto de pies a cabeza en negro en una motocicleta a los laterales del Jeep y darles el tiro de gracia a los sujetos antes de que supieran nada. Para luego dejar una nota clavada con una daga en el sitio que decía: _Disfruten su viaje al Reino de las Sombras._ ― ¡Bien! No ganamos nada aquí parados, siéntate con nosotros un rato…va para largo― tanto el Ministro como el CEO vieron con el rostro descompuesto y una gordísima gota estilo anime bajándoles por las sien a Atem apenas este comenzó a litigar de forma amistosa con siete concejales a todo pulmón.

― ¡Seto! ― ese había sido Marik Ishtar, el hombre de veintiocho años estaba con un traje de gala negro brillante en su totalidad, era un negro metalizado y el cabello rubio/cenizo seguía igual de alborotado como siempre, igual traía maquillaje egipcio bajo los ojos, el futuro Senador estaba al lado de su hermana: Ishizu Ishtar. Veintinueve años, la elegancia y gracilidad femenina echa mujer, traía un vestido de seda doraba lisa muy señorial y elegante, cabello laceo hasta media espalda y una diadema de brillantes, brazaletes de oro y una gargantilla de oro. Con el mismo maquilla egipcio bajo los ojos que tenían sombra negra, blanca y dorada, esta lo saludo con mucha familiaridad, Mana estaba a su lado y también Isis, esta última imponía respeto con solo verla, las mesas tenían muebles relativamente bajos que parecían sillas acolchadas o muchos estaban acodados en enormes cojines, en lo que respectaba a Isis podía cruzar sus largas piernas sin ningún problema, traía un vestido de seda rojo que realzaba el color canela de su piel, su busto abultado y redondeado muy firme veía a todos lados como una cobra a punto de morder e inyectar veneno con esos ojos atigrados, tenía el cabello acomodado en bellísimas trenzas (algunas doradas) hasta la cintura, el corte en V de su largo vestido dejaba ver buena parte de su pierna izquierda solo tenía un brazalete de diamantes y tacones de aguja negros que parecían más armas blancas que accesorios, realmente hermosa y REALMENTE peligrosa.

― ¿Qué tal? ― Saludo algo escueto y con una cara de que le daba igual el mundo circundante y quienes habitaran en este, Marik rodo los ojos divertido e Ishizu solo se rio recatadamente por lo bajo, Mana codeo a Marik para que le siguiera contando acerca de cómo iba la campaña e Isis lo ignoraba de forma olímpica― Y yo que pensé que sería imposible ponerte de peor humor _Lust…_ ¡Hay que ver que el embarazo te puso insufrible! ― Todos se atragantaron con sus bebidas ante la noticia, Mahad apenas se estaba sentando y casi se cayó de la silla del impacto mientras un furioso sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro…y el CEO esquivaba un cuchillo para cortar carne que iba a clavársele en la yugular― ¡JAJA! ― Su carcajada engreída era realmente única, salvo por la de Seth que era (muy probablemente) de la misma frecuencia y tono.

―Maldito bastardo…― Isis apenas si volteo a verlo de soslayo realmente estaba molesta, y era más que un peligro con cualquier arma blanca, Kaiba sabía que había fallado a propósito el asesto con el cuchillo solo porque en el fondo lo quería bastante― ¿Algún día dejaras de llamarme Lust?

―Pues te vistes mucho más provocativa que ella…siempre lo has hecho…no sé cómo _Black Magician_ no te embarazo antes― se sumió de hombros muy quitado de la pena, Mahad se palmeo la cara― A vamos Mahad, que ni tú ni Lust aprueben el matrimonio al considerarlo una niñería y vivan en una perfecta unión libre solo por ser un par de ''El trabajo es mi esposa/esposo y tú eres más mi amante'' no significa que no notara que Isis no está bebiendo alcohol como todos los demás…― todos lo vieron algo impresionados de esa deducción― …además de ese mensaje en mi contestadora hace dos semanas donde estabas hasta los huevos de alcohol gritando a todo pulmón ''¡VOY A SER PADRE CON UN CARAJO! ¡DEJA ESA PUTA REUNIÓN Y VENTE AL BAR QUE ATEM ME MANDO A LA MIE…!''

― **¡YA ENTENDI!** ― Bramo colérico Mahad mientras todos los demás se mataban a carcajada suelta, Isis lo vio realmente furiosa…todos entendieron que Mahad podría quedar eunuco esa noche si Isis no lo amara lo suficiente para permitirle embarazarla, pues ella siempre tuvo un letrero de: _Mi diriges la palabra escoria y te matare._ Pegado en la frente para cualquier miembro del género masculino― ¡No tenías que decirlo en público así! ― estaba a punto de matar al CEO seriamente…

― ¿Y porque Atem no se fue a beber contigo? Eres su padre prácticamente, que le des hermanitos menores que aprendan a ser hechiceros como tú seria su sueño hecho realidad…― fue en ese momento que Kaiba tomo asiendo al lado de Mahad.

―Eso, fue porque este cabeza de alcornoque se fue a beber por una semana seguida y Faraón no lo podía seguir acompañando luego del quinto día, después de todo manejar a la administración pública de un país entero con una resaca marca diablo no es divertido― espeto Isis seria de nueva cuenta. Kaiba había inventado códigos para llamarlos a todos en los días de las revueltas, el nombre clave de Isis era Lust, a Seth le toco ser Envy, Aknadin fue Wrath durante mucho tiempo, Muran fue Sloth (cosa que el viejo Shimon Muran siempre odio, él no era perezoso solo le pegaba la edad a veces y es que no era ningún jovencito cuando se les unió) Mahad ya era Black Magician por Harry Potter y cuando salió Duel Monster's el mismo año que Kaiba se unió como refuerzo a su grupo el bullying fue muchísimo peor, Bakura fue Glotonny (Ese dulce chico se transformaba en un demonio insaciable por las armas químicas que el mismo fabricaba y nada saciaba su gula de querer crear desde gas pimienta hasta un nuevo tipo de arma química peor que el gas mostaza) Marik fue Greed (y bueno él nunca se quejó, era su personaje favorito y sí que era un avaricioso de mierda y lo reconocía con orgullo, era del tipo de abogado que parecía que manipulaba mentes o algo por el estilo) y por supuesto que Pride era el segundo nombre de Atem prácticamente, y todos concordaron con ese apodo, aunque el nombre clave oficial siempre era Faraón, Ishizu siempre odio ser Tía Dalma, el asunto de que le dijeran que era una bruja de cuidado no le parecía gracioso, ya que el temita de la Sacerdotisa que no aparentaba ser peligrosa era constante con ella, Pegasus no objetaba nada cuando Seto le llamaba Alucard, era más fiel y entregado a su esposa que ese Lord Vampiro con Integra Hellsing y era igual de sádico y elegante en el campo de batalla y no perdía el estilo jamás aunque tuviera cadáveres por montones a sus pies, Karim imponía demasiado y era igual de adicto a la guerra que Kratos también, en cuanto a Odion este se tuvo que conformar con ser PyramidHead (por razones de humor negro y un poco racista, al ser militar debería tener la mente cuadrada pero por ser egipcio le quedaba mejor tenerla como una pirámide) Mana termino siendo Black Magician Girl porque en ese tiempo Mahad e Isis no se hablaban y Mana tenia acosado sexualmente a su profesor, Kisara era la única a la cual el CEO trataba con una caballerosidad y un respeto increíbles, pero igual fue víctima de un apodo y este fue White Dragón Of Blue Eyes, a Kisara le encantaba pues adoraba Duel Monster's, a los dragones e iba perfecto con ella, después de todo nadie esperaba que detrás de esa tierna cara y carácter de ángel caído hubiera una mujer que era una perfecta francotiradora, el nacer albina en la India fue un problema mayúsculo para ella pero la milicia de allá se apiado de esta cuando era una niña pequeña y a cambio de protección le enseñaron a disparar y a pelear de forma letal en sus filas hasta que ella pudo huir de ese entorno, cuando Kaiba los llamaba dejaban de ser Sacerdotes, Sacerdotisas y Faraón, para pasar a ser personajes de anime, películas o videojuegos― ¿Jamás dejaras de ser _Kira_? ― le sonrió muy marginalmente y al CEO se le borro la sonrisa.

―Oh Articuno― comento Marik lleno de maldad y luego soltó tremenda risa mefistofélica.

―No olviden Madara Uchiha― Mana metió el dedo en la llaga también.

― ¿Se olvidaron de Gabumon? ― Comento Mahad muy travieso, Kaiba le metió un golpe a la cabeza y este solo se rio― ¡Ah vamos! ¡Atem y tú siempre serán los propios Taichi y Yamato! Oh sus digimons en su defecto…solo que tú jamás vas a reconocer que valoras más su amistad que tú vida y escupes fuego frio por la boca también…― todos concordaron aunque a Kaiba le resbalo una gota estilo anime, si a los ojos de todos que no fueran Mana, Seth o Mokuba tenían una amistad demasiado intensa y no lo aceptaban en público…pero nadie más se tenía que enterar de que eran amantes desde mocosos. Sino los apodos hubieran sido peor que el cyber-bullying.

― ¿Qué otro recuerdan? ― Marik seguía riéndose del CEO pero apenas este lo fulmino con la mirada se calló la boca Ipso Facto y comenzó a beber de su trago fingiendo demencia absoluta.

― ¡Oh! Atem siempre fue el mejor para inventarle apodos…― Mana intervino sonriéndole tanto maliciosa como complicemente al CEO quien si no la viera como una cuñada ya estaría nadando con los peces― Siempre me gusto _Colacuerno…_ ― todos los demás comenzaron a reír, incluso Isis y es que la obsesión patológica del CEO por los dragones era de conocimiento popular.

― ¡Oh Cristal Dragón! ― Ese fue Mahad.

― ¡Oh Toothless! ― Esa fue Ishizu quien ahora reía libremente.

―Bills Gates, Steve Jobs, Satoru Iwata, Tony Stark, Complejo de Hitler, Seto el Atormentador, Draco Malfoy, Loki, Rico MacDuck, Mr. Burns, Dictador de Ciudad Domino, Dar Vather, Captain Kirk, Julio Cesar…― Atem tomo asiento al lado de Kaiba con un rostro muy neutro y una bandeja con dulces. Todos se le habían quedado viendo con los ojos abiertos como dianas de tiro al blanco y Seto tenía un cuchillo peligrosamente empuñado en una mano y parecía que le iba a saltar al cuello en cualquier segundo y en vez de una vena tenia al Vesubio erupcionando en la frente― Lo siento ¿No estábamos jugando a insultar a Seto? ― dijo fingiendo inocencia― ¡Ups! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ― junto a esa carcajada digna de Necrophades todos los demás estallaron en carcajadas peligrosas para sus integridades.

― ¡MALDITO ABORTO DE MONO!

― ¡AL MENOS NO LO SOY DE PAVO REAL COMO TÚ! ¡VENIAS CONTONEANDOTE DESDE QUE ENTRASTE! ― El otro solamente se reía en su cara de brazos cruzados.

― ¡TUTANKAMON!

― ¡MAO!

― ¡ÉL ERA CHINO IDIOTA!

― ¡TODOS SON IGUALES ALLÁ! Pero si eso te molesta… ¡MAKOTO SHISHIOU ENTONCES! ¡JAJAJA!

― ¡HIJO PERDIDO DE SADAM HUSEIN!

― ¡EGO CON BOCA!

― ¡ERROR CROMOSOMICO!

― ¡ABERRACIÓN DEL ESCUADRON 713!

― **¡¿Qué fue lo primero que les advertí?!** ― Kaiba y Atem sintieron un FUERTE coscorrón a la cabeza y Seth estaba parado detrás de ellos con los ojos encendidos en energía demoniaca― ¡Nada de insultarse o pelearse!

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Mana casi escupió su trago con violencia― ¡¿Por qué no mejor le pides al Papa Francisco II que apruebe los matrimonios gay en las iglesias del Opus Dei?! ― lo vio como si estuviera loco de remate y los demás también― ¡Eso sería mil veces más fácil que el que estos dos dejaran de pelearse!

― ¡Sería más fácil que Snoop Dogg se convirtiera al Klu Klux Klan! ― Ese Marik sin saber que hacer: Reír o llorar.

― ¡No, no, no! ¡Seria muuucho mas fácil caminar en el sol! ― Mahad rodo los ojos viendo muy mal a Seth.

― ¡Ya sé que estoy pidiendo un milagro, idiotas! ¡Pero no quiero que Kisara se moleste en parar las peleas de estos dos HOY! ¡ELLA TIENE QUE RELAJARSE NO HACER DE MADRE SUSTITUTA COMO SIEMPRE! ― Seth dio su punto de vista y antes de que Kaiba matara a su mejor amigo y Atem lo ayudara a dejarlo sin primo: La dulce y madura voz de Kisara se escuchó tras el novio.

―Seth, tienes que dejarlos ser…además yo no cambiaría sus formas de ser por nada del mundo― sonrió muy dulcemente, esa mujer parecía estar echa de azúcar y crema. Solo los dos recién llegados se sonrojaron de la admiración. Ambos se levantaron por respeto a la mujer presente, realmente la veían como una figura de autoridad. Cuando Seth dijo que Kisara se vería más hermosa que una diosa de su cultura no estaba tomándole el pelo a nadie. Traía un intrincado y glamoroso vestido de tela azul zafiro estilo Hindú, costuras de tela bañada en plata real que hacían millones de bordados florales y patrones de costura muy difíciles de imitar, tenía solo un brazo descubierto y la delicada anatomía y la piel tersa y más blanca que la leche estaba adornada con tatuajes temporales con la escritura de su país y un perfecto Ganesha brillante hasta el hombro, la espalda tenía una abertura en V y un manto blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes, su cabello estaba peinado en caireles increíblemente largos, tenía un joya en la frente y los ojos delineados en negro y un tenue rosa en los labios. Realmente Kisara siempre había sido tan sencilla que eso solo la hacía más hermosa y realmente se veía como una deidad.

― ¡E-Estas preciosa! ― Kaiba soltó eso sin pensar y no se arrepentía.

― ¡S-Seth uso muy bien su sueldo de los últimos seis meses! ¡Y m-me sorprende tiene horribles gustos en ropa femenina! ― Atem solo se sobaba la nuca viendo a otro lado muy sonrojado, Kisara rio coquetamente cubriendo sus labios y detuvo a su futuro esposo de matar al Primer Ministro de Egipto alias su primo.

―Espero que la estén pasando de maravilla― hizo un reverencia con la cabeza donde lucía una rosa azul― Mil gracias a ambos por hacer esto posible para ambos…― vio a Seth y le sonrió y este se sonrojo mucho― De verdad gracias― le dio su respectivo beso a ambos el CEO quería hundir la cabeza en el ponche y el apodado Faraón quería tomar el arma de Seth y darse un tiro si con eso se le quitaba la vergüenza, solo Kisara lograba que sus egos se fuera de viaje y parecieran dos niños consentidos― Bien, en una hora es la ceremonia diviértanse mientras― dijo a todos en general y se retiró junto a Seth. Por su parte, Mana saco a bailar a Marik, Ishizu se levantó a atender una llamada urgente de su secretario, un japonés llamado Jounochi y no era secreto que estaban saliendo, Isis sintió nauseas de repente y Mahad se movió más rápido que la luz a llevarla al baño aun cuando esta comenzó a patalear alegando que podía ir al baño sola y que Mahad no podía entrar al baño de damas (a este le importo un pepino era SU mujer) dejando a Atem y a Seto completamente solos. El moreno solamente comenzó a comer bombones de chocolate de forma aburrida aunque mirando seriamente a todos los presentes, Seto tenía un vaso con vodka y noto que Atem solamente estaba tomando un simple ponche de frutas sin alcohol. El CEO cerró los ojos muy decepcionado y entristecido por dentro. Por supuesto que Atem bebía licor, pero con tantos políticos ahí que lo veían como un musulmán redimiéndose ante los ojos de la ciudadanía de ese país tenía que actuar, sabía que el de ojos rojos estaba mortalmente estresado, melancólico y muy deseoso de no estar ahí, pero no era por su presencia…o al menos eso quería creer, se atrevió a tomar su mano por debajo de la mesa con mucho cuidado de que nadie los viera, sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo cuando Atem la apretó con mucha fuerza, estaba temblando. Pero aun así al ver su rostro de nuevo de soslayo este parecía bastante tranquilo, no obstante dilato los ojos azules con mucha sorpresa cuando Atem paso la mano libre por el lado izquierdo de su rostro acomodado un mechón de cabello y luego tomo la copa con ponche y la golpeo suavemente dos veces en la mesa. Normalmente ellos dos hablaban con códigos cuando querían decirse cosas personales en público, lo que acaba de hacer, significaba: _Tuve un horrible día._

―…― Kaiba dejo su trago y apretó más su mano intentando reconfortarlo. Apenas tomo un trago más de su vodka espeto un: ― Mierda, a esto le falta hielo…― Atem sintió que el corazón le latía increíblemente fuerte e intento reprimir lágrimas de alegría, le dolía mucho la garganta tenía un nudo en esta. Eso significaba: _¿Me extrañas?_

―Pues…deberías pedir otro trago…― casi murmuro y el CEO no se contuvo más, solamente intento liberar su mano y acariciar al de ojos rojos bajo la mesa, eso significaba un rotundo: Me duele estar sin ti. No obstante el mismo Atem guio su mano hasta su pierna y dejo que lo acariciara, le costó reprimir los jadeos excitados cuando Seto comenzó a masajear su muslo con fuerza y mucho cariño a la vez, el moreno se metió otro dulce a la boca para intentar callarse, aunque estiro el cuello hacia atrás ligeramente cuando Kaiba apretó su entrepierna de forma brusca, podía sentir el pulso de la erección del otro con ese masaje tan atrevido en un lugar público. El moreno estaba dejándose dominar en ese momento, no había nadie más al que le permitiera tocarlo así, ni siquiera tocarlo. Kaiba había sido su primer todo, su primer beso, su primer amor…y muchas primeras veces y lo llenaba de soberbia saber que era totalmente igual en el caso del CEO. Tomo la traviesa mano y la apretó más contra su hombría dándole a entender que lo necesitaba, el de ojos azules solo soltó un suspiro y se notaba muy sonrojado, ambos se vieron y ambas miradas latían de deseo en ese preciso momento, pero aun así sabían que estaban en público, sabía que ahí no podrían demostrarse nada, sabían que debían ser egoístas con ellos mismos y eso solo era un reto, y ellos no pasaban un reto jamás, menos si era el contrario el que lo retaba. Pasó esa hora entre manoseos mutuos, el moreno se acomodó más cerca de él y mientras hablaban de cosas del trabajo del japonés estaba acariciándole la espalda y el abdomen, lo bueno era que la mesa le daba la espalda a la pared.

― ¡Oigan! ¡No podemos casarnos sin los padrinos que solo como dato cultural SON LOS DOS TESTIGOS TAMBIÉN! ― La voz de Seth gritándoles desde el otro maldito lado de la habitación lo hizo regresar al mundo real. Les tomo un par de minutos regresar a la normalidad, habían hecho cosas como esas tantas veces desde que se conocieron que eran perfectos actores.

―Como fastidias― Kaiba rodo lo ojos y se levantó acomodando su traje de forma increíblemente rápida y profesional mientras se levantaba.

― ¿Ahora es que te vienes dando cuenta de que Seth es un fastidio?

―Es pariente tuyo obviamente es un fastidio... ― los dos llegaron al patíbulo donde estaba un registrador civil, este le sonrió ampliamente a su Primer Ministro, ni siquiera sabía el sujeto porque estaba ahí, Atem podía casarlos libremente y realmente ahí era relativo si uno de los testigos era pariente de uno de los novios o no y siendo el Jefe de Gobierno realmente eso era innecesario en ese caso, podía hacer lo que quisiera y lo que quería era ser uno de los testigos de Seth― Aquí tienes mi autógrafo, agradece que no te estoy cobrando― Seto espeto duramente y lo sonrió malvado al novio y este solo le sonrió tiernamente.

―Pues aquí está mi firma ahora esto tiene la validez de una reforma y créeme nadie que no sea yo te podrá divorciar, ni siquiera tienen que legalizarlo. Me temo que estas encadenada a mi primo de por vida Kisara…lo lamento no tengo nada en tú contra en serio... ― dijo el de ojos rojos muy malicioso y luego de que Seth y Kisara se besaran confirmando su eterna unión…Seth los beso a los dos en la cara― ¡MIERDA SETH!

― ¡MALDITO IMBECIL!

― ¡LOS AMO! ¡VENGAN A MIS BRAZOS!

― **¡NO!** ― gritaron al unísono y ambos se fueron a paso veloz de ahí.

La fiesta inicio en la recepción era en otro sitio, tan ocupados estuvieron en esa hora con su juego de caricias bajo la mesa que no notaron cuando Mokuba llego apresurado antes de la ceremonia alegando que se le hizo tarde por asuntos del Departamento de Robótica y que Seto lo había dejado morir ahí solo porque estaba muy ocupado eligiendo que ponerse, lo tacho de metro-sexual en público pero el más joven de los Kaiba sabía que solamente estaba pensando en verse bien para el moreno, Mokuba iba con traje igual al de su hermano pero color Beige con camisa negra y lisa, realmente Atem y Kaiba se disputaban en las revistas internacionales el puesto de los solteros más cotizados del planeta, pero con la confirmación de la boda del moreno Mokuba paso a remplazarlo en la lista ya que para la desgracia de todas las mujeres y muchos hombres a nivel internacional Atem se iba a atar la soga al cuello, realmente el parecido con Kaiba era sorprendente. En si Mokuba había llegado a la mesa de ambos bastante cabreado y viéndolos con una hostilidad que podría hacerles competencia ciertamente, se cruzó de brazos y vio muy mal a su hermano.

―Seto… ¡¿Cómo te largas sin mí?! ― le espeto en toda la cara― ¡Y tú no lo vayas a defender! ― Le apunto al moreno quien subió las manos en un claro: Sigo sin estar armado― Y por cierto hermano…― Mokuba parecía irse calmando, claramente quería hablarles a los dos del tema pues no era ningún idiota y sabía que ambos estaban sufriendo como un par de perfectos masoquistas y encontrar vidrios rotos y una botella vacía del licor que más odiaba su hermano mayor en su cuarto era una alerta roja. Iba a decir algo cuando Atem lo tomo bruscamente del traje y lo jalo hacia él tenía una cara de perfecto asesino serial mirando a la pista de baile― ¡¿Qué sucede…?!― no pasó nada de tiempo para que su hermano mayor imitara al moreno viendo totalmente encolerizado a la pista de baile también.

―Mokuba…ve y sácale a Marik de encima a Mana… **¡AHORA!** ― Atem estaba a punto de matar a un buen amigo, colega, futuro Senador de su país y casi un primo más…por estar bailando ''muy pegado'' con SU hermanita menor.

― ¡ALEJA A ISHTAR DE MANA YA MISMO MOKUBA! ― Seto no iba a permitir que Mana se enredara con Marik, su fama de ser un casanova rompecorazones y un promiscuo de talla colosal nunca los había incomodado menos al CEO que le valía mierda la vida de todos menos Atem y Mokuba…pero Mana era clase aparte era SU cuñada.

― **¡¿Qué?!** ― para sorpresa de los dos, Mokuba se paró firmemente de la mesa y llego a la pista a robarle la pareja de baile al egipcio de forma bastante posesiva, ahí lo captaron todo…

―Mana a estado mensajeándose estos últimos meses mucho con alguien…― Atem vio a Kaiba muy shokeado― Me dijo que quería poner celoso a alguien muy sutilmente hoy…

―Mokuba andaba más agresivo que yo últimamente en Kaiba Corp…y también andaba sonriéndole como idiota al teléfono todo el día…― genial, SUS cuñados los hicieron a ellos CUÑADOS y pareja al mismo tiempo…

La fiesta acabo y todos los que quisieron retirarse a sus habitaciones lo hicieron, muchos estaban aún gozando de la reunión, pero ni Seto ni Atem querían seguir con más rodeos. Se supone que tenían suites separadas, ambos fueron a las respectivas habitaciones asignadas antes de encontrarse con el otro y colocaron el cartel de: NO MOLESTAR. Luego se fueron por elevadores distintos hasta una habitación muy modesta y económica en la planta baja, se supone que tenían el dinero y el prestigio de alquilar dos de las tres suites presidenciales (la tercera era de los novios) pero Seth se encargó de reservar la llave electrónica de esa habitación tan alejada de todos y con salida a la costa y les había metido las dos únicas llaves en los sobres de las invitaciones de ambos. Ninguno iba a hospedarse en el mismo hotel en una habitación distinta por peores que fueran los términos entre los dos, le habían dejado claro eso a Seth cuando este comenzó a profundizar en su relación como consejeros. Ellos tenían un sagrado: _Lo mío es tuyo lo tuyo es mío y me importa una mierda si estás de acuerdo o no._ Y por supuesto, muchas veces habían llegado a los golpes por discusiones gracias a sus caracteres tan idénticos pero no soportaban la idea de estar sin el otro de ninguna forma, apenas se encontraron en el pasillo que conectaba a la habitación Kaiba se sorprendió de que el moreno abriera la puerta primero y entrara tan campante con un paso muy molesto y un rostro equiparable al de un perro rabioso. Apenas el CEO puso un pie dentro y cerró la puerta tras de suyo sintió como lo estampaban contra esta con violencia, cerró los ojos inmediatamente y recibió los labios del contrario con desesperación, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en nada, el moreno lo tenía firmemente sujeto contra la puerta, besaba y mordía la carne de sus labios con demasiada ansiedad, sentía el gusto tremendamente dulce de todos los chocolates que Atem se había comido esa noche y el otro bebía el vodka directamente de la saliva del contrario, Seto lo tomo fuertemente del cabello y lo pego más a él necesitaba sentirlo con una desesperación rayando en locura, Atem no se estaba midiendo con la intensidad del beso, su lengua solo buscaba a la otra y no dejaba al de ojos azules respirar por nada, estaban tan cerca que sentían el calor del rostro del otro, el moreno le separo las piernas bruscamente y puso una rodilla en medio, el gemido del CEO murió en la garganta del otro. Aprendieron a besar juntos sin ningún otro amante de por medio, conocían de memoria el interior de la boca del contrario, el grosor de sus labios, cuanto trabajo y era necesario impartirle a los labios contrarios para que quedaran exageradamente rojos e hinchados, respiraban por la nariz y soltaban el aire igual, así que el calor seguía subiendo, Seto masajeaba la espalda del otro con las manos bajo su camisa y saco y el moreno solo podía beber de su boca como si se estuviera muriendo de sed desde hace mucho tiempo y ese fuera el único liquido del mundo en ese momento. Kaiba llego a sorprenderse y asustarse un poco cuando el de ojos rojos comenzó a ahogar gemidos y arquear la espalda, sus labios ya estaban punzando y podían sentirlo a esas alturas Atem ya le debería estar sacando la ropa, nunca aguantaba tanto…a no ser…

― ¡D-Detente! ― Kaiba lo empujo pero no logro sacárselo de encima, el menor en estatura siempre había sido mucho más fuerte físicamente solo logro despegarlo de sus labios dejando un hilo de saliva de por medio. El moreno estaba jadeando como loco tenía los ojos moviéndose erráticos y no enfocaba nada, solo lo sostenía de los brazos y no le dirigía la palabra― ¡¿Por qué…?!― Kaiba lo obligo a verlo, el terror mismo estaba en los ojos azules, mientras el de ojos rojos lo veía con un dolor agónico y profundo, no pudo reprimir la mueca de intenso y asqueroso dolor que lo invadía, solo tomo las blancas manos y comenzó a besarlas como si estuviera pidiéndole perdón― ¿Atem…?― Seto solo mostraba esa cara de preocupación cuando el moreno se castigaba de esa forma, sabía que no podía estar más de dos minutos solo con él sin que lo arrastrara a la cama, el moreno no se media con los mimos, las caricias, el deseo y las ganas de consentirlo y mucho menos cuando quería estar de forma íntima con él, Seto era un droga y Atem era un completo y maldito adicto, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el de ojos azules gritando su nombre del placer y no soportaba tenerlo así sin juntar su piel…

―D-Déjame hacerlo…Seto…déjame castigarme― volvió a besarlo y Kaiba sintió tantas ganas de llorar, no podía apartarlo no quería no podía…no deseaba apartarlo jamás…pero no quería que el otro se hiciera daño de esa forma― Déjame tocarte sin llegar más lejos…por favor…― Seto no lo soporto, él sabía que era el único ser vivo al que le rogaba en el mundo, ver al hombre que lo superaba en todo el que nunca era domado por nadie, el que siempre predominada, el que tenía a su orgullo como literalmente una parte de su alma mente y corazón…ser totalmente sumiso hacia él, era la muestra de lo condenadamente enamorado que estaba de él, muchas veces le demostró que su vida le importaba un carajo si con eso lo hacia sonreír― ¿Me…lo negarías?

― ¡Eso es bajo! ¡ERES UN MALDITO! ― lo tomo del rostro y solamente repartió besos en todo su rostro intentando consolarlo― ¡Yo jamás te niego nada! ¡Jamás…te negaría nada! Lo mío…es tuyo…― soltó en un gemido de dolor.

―Lo tuyo es mío…― continuo el moreno sintiendo a su corazón maldecirlo ahí mismo, no negaría que esa fue una jugada de poca casta, baja y maldita, Kaiba jamás le negaba nada, mataría por hacerlo feliz, moriría por darle todo su ser y más con solo una palabra de sus labios. Ahora estaba contra la espada y la pared. Atem lo tomo tiernamente del rostro y lo beso con suavidad, el CEO sintió tantas ganas de llorar, realmente lo amaba realmente no quería seguir con eso, pero era más fuerte que él …Atem siempre era más fuerte, y por lo mismo siempre lo hacía cumplirle sus caprichos, lo condujo al sofá y lo recostó con cuidado, si misión ahí era decirle que estaba dispuesto a sufrir la peor tortura por su decisión de casarse y ninguna tortura en el planeta era una en realidad…solamente había UNA COSA que lo haría sufrir y esa era que Seto le negara darle muestras de amor y cariño, solo el corporativo sabía que el de ojos rojos tenía un corazón demasiado sensible y que lo protegía bajo capaz y capaz de acero porque era lo más importante para él su único punto débil, pero Seto había logrado destruir esa ciudadela de acero como si se tratara de una torre de cartas y ni siquiera lo había echo a propósito, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho a propósito nunca habría logrado que Atem se enamorara de él, sintió como le desabotonaban la camisa y lo besaban con lentitud, como el moreno pasaba su lengua de forma lenta por cada centímetro cuadrado de blanca piel se detenía ocasionalmente a besar su cuello para sentir el pulso de su yugular con sus labios, Seto no lo hizo esperar y le saco el saco de vestir e intento no verlo, solamente tenía que esperar a que el otro terminara lo que quería hacer, el moreno solamente reprimía lo mejor que podía sus sollozos, se estaba matando besando esa piel y le ardían las manos pero no las movía por el cuerpo del contrario, se aferró fuertemente a ese sofá y no lo soltó. Kaiba tenía hacer el resto, desabrocho sus pantalones y no dejo que el moreno le quitara la ropa interior o la de él, solamente sintió como se frotaba contra él deseoso y lo frenaba con besos antes de que se arrepintiera, dejo que lo embistiera sin sacarse los bóxer, era tenerlo y no tenerlo al mismo tiempo, el moreno no podía con el dolor, no podía pensar en mayor pesadilla que tener a su único amor ahí queriendo que le hiciera el amor mil veces hasta que amaneciera y su orgullo no le permitía fundirse con él, no se permitió entrar y correrse en sus entrañas, no se permitió sentir su calor, solamente lo hicieron con la ropa aun puesta tenían una película de sudor en la piel y Seto lo obligo a besarlo cuando sintió que se iba a correr tampoco se permitió llorar, si era un castigo mutuo, apenas sintió como su esperma se liberaba en la tela cayo jadeante de espaldas, iba a ponerse a llorar cuando…Atem se detuvo, por la humedad que logro sentir en la zona de su entrada por poca que era lo hizo entrar en pánico no solo el hecho de que el moreno se hubiera corrido…sino que no lo hizo dentro de él. Sentía como este se aferraba a su torso con fuerza con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, los hombros le convulsionaban de forma dolorosa.

―Mírame…― le suplico al moreno y deseo nunca haberlo hecho…apenas este lo vio noto que sus ojos no tenían vida alguna…no se había castigado era un rotundo suicidio emocional― **¡¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo?!** ― unió sus frentes el moreno no dejaba de temblar, no podía hablar, no podía respirar, quería morirse de verdad, quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra― ¿Por qué…?

―Y-yo…― hipo dolorosamente, apenas sintió como sus lacrimales se calentaban e iban a traicionarlo opto por ponerse a gritar contra el pecho del CEO― **¡AAAAHHHHHHHHH!** ― ese grito moría entre los pectorales del otro Kaiba no nunca había estado más asustado en su vida, pero ahí estaba sosteniendo esa fuerte y masculina espalda mientras el moreno asfixiaba cada grito gutural en su piel― ¡MALDITA SEA! ― se detuvo solo para volver a gritar enloquecido, no se perdonaba el haberle hecho daño a Seto y como castigo se había hecho el peor daño…hacer que le negara algo por primera vez.

― ¿A dónde te fuiste…?― Atem dejo de gritar para ponerse a jalar oxígeno y ver al contrario sin entenderle, este solo lo veía con tanto dolor, dolor porque también se odiaba se odiaba por amarlo tanto que optara sufrir junto con él hasta morir porque eso solo demostraba que ninguno tenía la fuerza de detener al otro de lo que sea que deseara ni siquiera de lastimarse si le pedía ayuda para hacerlo. Siempre era un fin bueno por loco que sonara, pero el fin ahora no fue malo…sino desalmado y ambos tenían la culpa― ¿A dónde se fue ese mocoso que juro nunca hacerse daño si se lo pedía…? ― se abrazaron intentando no pensar en lo idiotas que eran.

―En la misma tumba donde esta ese niño de ojos azules que me juro que nunca me dejaría hacerle daño negándole mis caricias…― sonrió poco a poco, y Kaiba se sonrojo demasiado al recordar ese momento de su pasado― Tan tímido…tan bello e inocente…tenías tanto miedo de que te lastimara en ese momento…esta es la primera vez que nos hacemos daño REAL en doce años Seto…― el otro solamente rio para no ponerse a llorar, jamás consideraron llegar al hospital a los golpes hacerse daño de ninguna forma, jamás consideraron insultarse hacerse daño, jamás consideraron humillarse en público hacerse daño…lo único que los lastimaría ― Creo que rompimos la promesa de no madurar…― Atem no le había permitido que le quitara la camisa pero el que si estaba solo en boxers era el CEO desde su puesto recorrió esa nívea piel con la mirada y cerró los ojos― Yo…podría hacer un mapa de tu cuerpo con los ojos cerrados…― Seto sintió el sonrojo más doloroso de su vida apoderarse de sus mejillas― Cada peca…― comenzó a mover sus manos y el CEO no dejaba de gemir ahogado― Cada forma y relieve― el moreno comenzó a prácticamente ronronear aun pegado a su pecho― Cada musculo que creció…― él sabía que el otro también conocía mejor su anatomía que él mismo― Y ahora …no soportas que no te toque…¿Ves que ese niño tímido también se fue…?― sonrió triste y a la vez complacido….la única forma autentica de herirse era negarse el amor que se tenían.

 **Final de la Competencia de la FIDE. Estados Unidos. Ciudad de New York. 11 de Noviembre. Año: 2014**.

Luego de un año de evitarse por completo había llegado el día de la competencia. Seto llego lo suficientemente cabreado para matar al moreno a golpes apenas terminaran de jugar, esta vez fue técnicamente una carrera de obstáculos, quince mesas cada una con un tablero de diez pisos con un diseño ligeramente más actualizado que el anterior, al ordenarle a una pieza como moverse la de una mesa en específico jugaba al revés la orden del dueño, tenían que adivinar cuál mesa lo estaba traicionado y correr a ella y corregir la jugada, lo único malo era que el moreno había pasado tres noches sin dormir seguidas puesto que las revueltas en su país habían dado inicio y por ese motivo había evitado a Kaiba durante todo el maldito año, no quería que este se enterara de nada de lo que había estado haciendo…así que el CEO lo obligaría, se puso la meta de ganarle y hacerlo escupir la sopa ya que le debería dos premios como apuesta, uno de ellos sería una larguísima y quizá violenta charla acerca de lo que el SABIA que estaba haciendo y no se lo decía en la cara y la otra condición era especial, una prueba de lealtad. Así que simplemente jugo a matar y dado la condición del moreno le gano rotundamente, logro que este se pusiera azul del pánico. Lo siguiente que Atem supo era que estaba encerrado en un Ducati en un estacionamiento abandonado en el Bronx con Kaiba viéndolo con ganas de matarlo y que lo metieran preso por ensañamiento contra el cadáver…

― ¿Si quiera es legal que conduzc- ― no termino la frase.

― **¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE MALDITA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO ES ESTA ENANO DE MIERDA?! ¡ME BESASTE, TE ME DECLARASTE Y LUEGO ME IGNORASTE DE FORMA OLIMPICA POR UN MALNACIDO AÑO! ¡Y NO SOLO ESO! ¡JURAS Y PERJURAS POR TU INVISIBLE DEIDAD QUE NO SE LO QUE HAS ESTADO HACIENDO MALDITO LOCO!**

― ¡Kaiba…tranquilízate! ― Atem sentía verdadero…miedo, Kaiba estaba realmente histérico y furico, no podía creer lo MUCHO que habían cambiado en un año, Atem ya era un adolescente hecho y derecho y sus músculos habían crecido de forma desmesurada gracias al entrenamiento clandestino que seguía en su nuevo barrio junto a los estudiantes mayores del PJS su rostro ahora era intimidante aunque muy joven aún faltaban muchas facciones por afilarse y hacerlo ver muchísimo más varonil, los pantalones de cuero negro eran muy pegados, tenían correas estilo Gotik-punk y ahora usaba solo camisas negras ceñidas al cuerpo que no tuvieran mangas y sus tocados de oro pudieran ser visibles, tenía más mechones dorados en el cabello y destellos rojos de mas, su cuello estaba más grueso y torneado y su voz ya no era para nada infantil.

― ¡SE VA A CALMAR LA PUTA ABUELA DE TARZAN! ― Lo jalo de camisa y lo vio, esos ojos azules ahora daban muchísimo miedo, ni una pizca de haber sido un niño alguna vez…Atem solo podía mirarlo embobado, le parecía el chico más atractivo del mundo, su rostro era mucho más fino y agresivo, solamente cargaba una camisa blanca de vestir finamente planchad, pantalones negros de oficina y mocasines y una colonia que lo hacía querer lanzársele encima― ¡MI PREMIO ATEM! ¡Y LUEGO SOLTARAS TODA LA SOPA MALDITO INSURGENTE!

― ¡¿Me llamaste insurgente?! ¡Es por una buena causa!

― ¡¿Buena causa?! **¡¿Qué CAUSA es BUENA si te mete a prisión?!** ¡SE QUE TE ESCAPASTE DE LA CARCEL SOLO PARA VENIR A LA COMPETENCIA! ¡¿Entraste de ilegal al país no?!

― ¡NADIE ME RASTREO HASTA ACA! Bueno me tomo cinco días llegar de barco en barco y mierda que este país tiene buenas fronteras…pero no fue gran proble... ― la mirada de CALLATE del CEO lo dejo mudo― Muy bien me callo…oye ¡¿De qué va eso de ''mi premio y luego sueltas la sopa''?! ¿No quieres que te cuente todo primero Kaiba?

―Seto…― Atem no entendió ni mierda.

― ¿Eh?

― ¡¿Tan listo y tan idiota?! ¡LLAMAME POR MI MALDITO NOMBRE! ¡Eres mío! **¡¿Qué no te quedo claro?!**

―… ¡¿ESO SIGNIFICO EL MORDISCO?! ¡¿Qué eres un vampiro?!

―Admite que TE ENCANTO.

―Muérete…

― ¡MI PREMIO! ― jalo al moreno y lo obligo a sentarse sobre él, Atem estaba más sonrojado que una maldita planta nuclear.

― ¿Q-que?... ― apenas el CEO lo obligo a besarlo el moreno sintió que se le apagaba cada neurona. Tomo de forma agresiva del cabello al menor en edad (pues el muy hijo de puta seguía más alto que él por dos cabezas) y lo jalo hacia él. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, no supo cómo no perdió la cordura esperando un año para besarlo, quería mas necesitaba más…no lo soporto y también le mordió el cuello al otro logrando que gritara incrustándole los dientes.

― ¿Tú…eres virgen también no? ― Atem volvió a la realidad de golpe, ahora estaba muy pero muy asustado. Vio a de ojos azules impresionado alejándose lentamente de él y este solo le dio a entender que estaba más asustado que él había mucha timidez y pánico en esa mirada azul hielo…ahora era tan tierna y casta…pero llena de deseo― R-Responde…

―S-Si…― ¿Acaso…?― ¿El premio…?

―No quiero…no quiero que nadie sea tu primera vez si no soy yo no lo será nadie…― le dijo con tono amenazante, no obstante esa mirada llena de miedo contrastaba con su tono.

 _ **N/A: El siguiente capítulo iniciara con la continuación de lo que paso ese año luego de la competencia, un capitulo flashback. No me hago responsable por los corazones y ovarios que hayan podido morir por este fic…si porque esto solo es el comienzo del dolor…pero calma pueblo no deseo que me maten así que les aseguro que nadie esperara el desenlace MUCHO MENOS el final. Son doce años pero serán catorce capítulos yo sé porque lo digo. También notaron que efectivamente aquí existe Duelo de Monstruos sé que estarán preguntando ¿Y Yugi? Bueno a él lo tengo guardado como mi carta mágica y ni crean que lo verán pronto o que papel tendrá antes de tiempo, aquí cronológicamente tengo el poder.**_

 _ **To be Continued.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊 戯 王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de m**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: Advertencias: Contenido sexual explicito, lenguaje soez, universo alterno, menciones políticas, psicológicas, científicas, religiosas. Todo es con el fin único de entretener, sin ánimos de ofender dualidades ajenas, mantengamos la mente abierta señores. Esto se centra en un universo de mi propia invención con bases teóricas y menciones a personas y reformas reales, las cuales manejare cronológicamente a mi antojo, el contexto de la trama gira únicamente en la pareja principal pero si se harán menciones a otros personajes. Sin más los dejo con:**_

 _ **N/A/2: Advertencias nuevas: Gore, psico-terror, violencia física, psicológica y verbal, asesinato (No hay muerte de ningún personaje principal)**_

 _ **DEDICATORIA: ESTE FIC DE COMIENZO A FIN ES PARA CIERTO MELOCOTÓN.**_

 **Mental Revolution**

…

 **Distrito Metropolitano de Manhattan.** **Barrio: Upper East Side. Año: 2014.**

―Tú definitivamente deberías llamarte Rico MacDuck…― Atem no supo cómo pasaron de un barrio controlado por las peores pandillas del Bronx. Al distrito metropolitano más elitista de toda New York. No solamente ese edificio era perteneciente a Kaiba Corp (el cual era una de las veinticinco sucursales especiales de la Corporación Kaiba solo en esa ciudad) de al menos setenta pisos de alto, era el más alto terminado el año anterior justo al lado de Central Park, sino que el sitio parecía más bien la Oficina Matriz de la imponencia que emanaba, si así lucía una simple _sucursal_ no llegaba a imaginarse como era la Sede Central de Kaiba Corp (Mucho menos llegaría a imaginar que esta seria movida a uno de los islotes de Okinawa y que tendría un tubo de acceso a una Estación Espacial entera en el futuro) ― Hablo en serio Ka-¡Digo! S-Seto…― se autocorrigió el moreno cruzado de brazos y con un sonrojo explosivo en la cara, resoplo hastiado y miro al otro con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba ahora , Kaiba no le había dirigido ni la mirada apenas arranco en ese Ducati negro último modelo― ¿Tienes si quiera licencia de aprendiz?

―Primero: Cierra la boca, segundo: Si tú puedes entrar al puto país de ilegal yo puedo conducir uno de mis malditos autos por el distrito de New York que técnicamente controlo yo en su totalidad y tercero pero no menos importante: cumplo quince años el 31 de Enero pero soy lo **SUFICIENTEMENTE ALTO** en estatura para aparentar más de dieciséis años NO COMO OTROS QUE YO CONOZCO― Seto se hartó definitivamente de él y más por haberle llamado Rico MacDuck. Atem solo parpadeo dos veces y sin que el CEO se diera cuenta tomo la palanca de cambios y puso toda la velocidad del retroceso logrando que Kaiba se diera en toda la nariz contra el volante (Atem le dijo que se pusiera el cinturón y el otro le respondió que se fuera mucho a la mierda) ― **¡AAU!** ¡MALNACIDO HABILIDOSO! ― El otro solo lo veía queriendo matarlo.

― ¡Esto es un puto secuestro! ― Atem querían zafarse de ESA situación a como diera lugar. Ni siquiera creía posible que Kaiba tuviera la intención de acostarse con él, tampoco la osadía de habérselo prácticamente ordenado y mucho sabia como mierda termino **él** aceptando, mierda por algún motivo tenía la impresión de que tuvo una perfecta expresión de colegiala enamorada cuando acepto.

―En primera instancia grandísimo pelmazo estas DE ILEGAL en el país, si fuera un secuestro te convendría más quedarte callado porque de otra forma te van a deportar y devolver a prisión ahora con un cargo extra, y además no puede ser que estés aquí en contra de tu cochina voluntad pues con la tremenda cara de idiota excitado que tenías hace una hora que ni te permitió hablar hasta que llegamos yo digo que estas aquí porque QUIERES― Atem sintió todo el vello de su cuerpo erizarse como si fuera un gato asustado―…en conclusión estas en este auto y en uno de mis edificios residenciales en la Isla de Manhattan por propia voluntad…pudiste haber saltado del auto― le sonrió muy marginal y malévolo y el moreno sentía que iba a derretir el cuero negro del asiento de lo azorado que se puso.

― ¿E-Esta no es una sucursal normal? ― ahora realmente estaba impresionado. Kaiba estaba formando un mega-monopolio y/o expansión empresarial realmente asombrosa solo a casi tres años del fallecimiento de su padre.

―No― le respondió el joven CEO aparcando el auto en el sótano del edificio que se abrió con un escaneo retinal, ni siquiera tuvo que bajar ningún vidrio el sistema lo reconocería dentro o fuera de un auto blindado― Es un edificio residencial…aunque si también opera como una sucursal, aunque las oficinas no operan con personal diurno y nocturno para un funcionamiento 24/7 como todos los edificios que administro, aquí todos salen de trabajar a las 4:00pm.

― ¡¿Para qué carajo necesitas tú setenta pisos para ti solo?! ― Atem sintió que se le corto el aliento en los pulmones, vio fuera del auto y realmente lo que observaba era demasiado impresionante.

―No es para mí solo, tengo a Mokuba. Pero él está durmiendo su siesta en el piso treinta y cinco― dijo viendo su reloj de muñeca pronto serían las 5:45pm, su ceño se frunció levemente y con la estoicidad que ahora desprendía se puso a hablar en voz alta: ― Le toca cenar en quince minutos…―recordó― Más le vale a sus niñeras haberle dado todas sus comidas, la merienda, ver que hiciera sus deberes, darle su estimulación recreativa de la tarde, que hiciera sus deberes, llegara puntual a las clases de piano y asegurarse de que comiera sus vegetales…si me llego a enterar de que lo dejaron ver televisión violenta DE NUEVO voy a mandar a desaparecer a esas mujeres…― Definitivamente Kaiba se cabreo lo suficiente y despidió al cuerpo de nanas de Mokuba completo cuando se enteró que una de ellas lo dejo ver South Park mientras él estaba en una reunión. Seto volteo a ver al asiento contrario cuando escucho una risilla― ¡¿De qué mierda te estas riendo engendro árabe?!― El de ojos rojos no tardo en explotar en carcajadas, había estado dolorosamente doblado sobre sí mismo en el asiento.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ― Kaiba sintió las mejillas arder en un rosa pastel cuando escucho la risa burlona y liberal del moreno, nunca la había escuchado en vivo y en directo…la frecuencia de su risa hizo que el corazón le comenzara a latir frenético, el moreno estaba realmente cambiado, realmente bello y atractivo. Sentía una agradable sensación en toda su piel estando cerca de él, era un cosquilleo un calor delicioso y le tenía tanto miedo a esa nueva y rara sensación― ¡Qué lindo _Oni-chan_ resultaste! ¡JAAJAA! ¡Mokuba debe ser la cosa más consentida del universo! ¡Ya quiero conocer a mi cuñadito! ― dijo lo último bastante burlón aunque sin pensar realmente, se calló cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y su sonrojo comenzó a dolerle bastante, tuvo que palmearse la cara, ahora el CEO lo veía con una sonrisa siniestra― **No. Escuchaste. Eso.**

―Tú fuiste el que se me declaro y me debes MI premio…sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que _me perteneces_ así que sí, puedes llamar a Mokuba cuñado ciertamente…― se sumió de hombros― Bien bájate― dijo mortalmente serio.

―Seto…― Atem intento disimular la sonrisa de idiota que afloraba en sus labios cada vez que llamaba al otro por su nombre de pila, sabia como eran los japoneses con ese tema y más que nada conocía a ESE japonés que se bajaba de ese imponente Ducati negro con aquella elegancia y porte impropias de su edad y sabía que el simple hecho de permitirle llamarle por su nombre de pila no era un privilegio que le diera a cualquiera, no obstante ignoraba que el de ojos azules sentía un escalofrió en la espalda cada vez que el moreno decía su nombre― ¿Estás seguro de esto? ― se tomó de la nuca realmente apenado, simplemente estaba intento pensar en que toda esa situación no era más que una broma de un programa de cámara escondida. Realmente le gustaba mucho el de ojos azules y no sabía exactamente porque, nunca creyó que fuera a sentir tal atracción por alguien, ni hombres ni mujeres le daba exactamente igual. Además de que simplemente él no era bueno con el tema de la inteligencia emocional, no comprendía los halagos no tenían lógica para él, obviamente no le faltaban cientos de pretendientes en su país pero desde que vio el profundo azul de los ojos del nipón y comenzaron a tratarse como los rivales que eran, solamente comenzó a sentir un fuerte deseo por él, como si estuviera al lado de la única persona en el mundo que podía comprender a alguien tan complicado como él, que quizá podían congeniar y si era muy divertido gritarse y mandarse al diablo y pelearse en las pocas ocasiones que se dieron el año anterior (puesto que lo había visto una vez en Japón cuando estaba libre de la universidad por las vacaciones de diciembre y es que al terminar el primer semestre comenzó a adelantar materias, solo podía adelantar cuatro pero lo hizo a un ritmo tan desproporcionadamente rápido que no fue nada que un poco de dinero no arreglara para seguir adelantando, ya iba prácticamente por el cuarto semestre) en Japón solamente congeniaron un par de horas en templos pues Atem estaba turisteando y acabaron perdidos en el barrio de Akihabara, su padre enloqueció cuando no lo encontró y se cansó de reventarle el teléfono para localizarlo así que tuvo que irse del lado del CEO muy rápido (No sin que antes este le robara un beso lo cual no había sido buena idea pues estaban rodeados de fangirls japonesas amantes del yaoi y con semejantes ejemplares el grito de guerra de todas esas mujeres se debió escuchar por todo el planeta, lo bueno fue que Kaiba no permitió que las fotos que les tomaron se filtraran en la red o habría sido el fin de los dos)

―Nunca coacciono si no estoy seguro de ello y SIEMPRE estoy seguro― dijo muy calmado por fuera…ya que por dentro estaba arrepintiéndose en todo el alcance y extensión de la palabra, le temblaba cada tendón del cuerpo, su corazón amenazaba con matarlo ahí mismo de lo nervioso que estaba ¿En qué mierda estaba pensado? Si, el moreno tenía algo que simplemente lo volvía loco y no lo dejaba pensar, demasiadas veces se encontró a si mismo sonriéndole a la nada en reuniones solo pensando en Atem y en el color tan extraño y precioso de sus ojos, Mokuba se hartó de preguntarle que tenía y porque la cara se le ponía tan roja sin motivo todo el tiempo. El niño podría tener solo ocho años pero no era ningún estúpido, menos siendo el hermano menor y futuro Vice-presidente de Kaiba Corp, ya se estaba formando para eso y algo le decía que algo o alguien estaba haciendo muy feliz a su hermano mayor y eso lo hacia sonreír mucho.

― ¿Y tú escolta de siempre? ― Atem escudriño por todos lados, estaban llegando al elevador y aun no había rastro de un solo hombre trajeado y fuertemente armado como sabía que el CEO siempre estaba custodiado por su sequito de halcones. Simplemente no había ni un alma, solo demasiados autos caros estacionados ahí y un fuerte aire acondicionado.

―El sistema de seguridad tiene inteligencia artificial, es omnipresente y eficiente, mi cuerpo de seguridad está en el edificio de al lado, les dije que vendría inmediatamente luego de la competencia…― no iba a decirle que les ordeno no seguirlo y no entrar al edificio. No iba a dejar que el moreno le hiciera más bullying del que ya le hacía hasta cuando no tenía motivos.

― ¿Sistema de seguridad con inteligencia artificial? ¿Cómo le pusiste? ¿J.A.R.V.I.S, acaso? ― el moreno comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente ante el rostro de furia del joven CEO― ¡Pensándolo bien sí que serás todo un Tony Stark! ¡Podría apostar todo el petróleo de medio oriente!

― ¡Ya cállate! ― le bramo el otro, no se habían dado cuenta de que el elevador se había cerrado, ahora estaban completamente solos en un espacio reducido, Atem puso las manos en sus bolsillos y se recostó de la pared de una forma totalmente ruda y que inspiraba rebeldía, temor y respeto estaba viendo a otro lado muy serio, Kaiba veía cada detalle de la anatomía del contrario y su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más apenas paseaba sus ojos por el cabello del contrario ¿Su cabello siempre había sido tan interesante? Le daban tantas ganas de acariciarlo, el moreno cuello se le antojaba delicioso estaba realmente mucho más grueso las ganas de morderlo en esa área eran difíciles de controlar, sus hombros se veían mas fornidos ¿Cuándo se mató en el gimnasio tanto para marcar así cada musculo? Y esa condenada ropa negra y ceñida al cuerpo no le estaba dejando nada a su imaginación, la última vez que lo vio sus piernas dejaban al menos dos centímetros de soltura a los pantalones de cuero, ahora estas apretaban la tela de forma casi dolorosa, no entendía tampoco como la lógica y la física dejaban que esos tocados de oro en los brazos entraran ahí y no dejaba de pensar en si le punzarían los músculos al retirarlos de esos bíceps en formación. Simplemente el aura de ser un ser intocable, algo sagrado quizá el hijo de una deidad, del mismo sol pues lo calentaba internamente cada vez que lo veía era muy posible en su cabeza. Apenas si lo veía por el rabillo del ojo pero sentía que quería salir de ahí corriendo. Sentía que tocarlo era un pecado de alguna loca forma y aunque fuera totalmente ateo le tenía pánico a las represalias por algún motivo ¿Se podía ser más incongruente? Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que esa piel morena ardía tanto o más que el sol, el fuego se sentía a puntos de congelación en su máxima capacidad, y Atem podía matar sus nervios de una quemadura tan rápido que lo sentiría helado.

― ¿Cuándo falta para llegar? ― Atem sonó bastante aburrido. No obstante estaba viendo al CEO por el reflejo de los espejos del techo con mucho disimulo, sentía la garganta muy seca y le apretaba cierta zona baja en el pantalón, maldijo en varios idiomas internamente. Kaiba realmente estaba alto, algo le decía que cuando terminara de crecer llegaría fácilmente al 1.80mtrs o quizá dos o tres centímetros más, no iba a admitir que le…gustaba que el otro fuera más alto. Jamás ni bajo tortura, lo que si lo tenía con unas inmensas ganas de lanzársele y perder la pureza juntos ahí mismo era el hecho de que ese muchacho a su lado pudiera lucir tan tremendamente sensual y varonil con solo escoger un sencillo conjunto muy bien coordinado de camisa y pantalones de vestir, sentía que muy probablemente tendría una eyaculación precoz si lo llegaba a ver luciendo un traje de tres piezas bastante caro. Cuando lo conoció se burló de su corte de cabello pero ahora quería besar al maldito de su estilista, ese corte solo realzaba la personalidad de Kaiba, realmente era como si estuviera echo de un hechizo atrayente, su piel se notaba tan cuidada y tersa para ser de un hombre, aunque bueno era muy joven aun, le recordaba a un puro vaso de leche y así de pura era esa piel…no podía creer que el otro deseara tenerlo en una situación donde le arrebatara todo lo casto a esa capa de nieve que escondía bajo la ropa. Pero solamente compara su epidermis con la belleza y fragilidad de los copos de nieve porque Seto para él…quemaba, es su punto más crudo y frio el hielo podía causar quemaduras del conocido cuarto grado, ver la profundidad de esos ojos ávidos y azules era como ver al mismísimo océano y sus millones de misterios, y por eso mismo estaba aterrado. El océano está lleno de peligros y de maravillas, la incertidumbre lo iba a matar en cualquier momento, le gustaba que el CEO fuera más alto porque había notado desde que se conocieron que ni siquiera la proximidad de la muerte lo asustaría de ninguna forma…pero él solo con verlo directamente a los ojos lograba que se convirtiera en un manojo de nervios y esos sonrojos aparecieran en su rostro, la sensación de someter con una sonrisa a alguien más alto era simplemente desquiciantemente deliciosa.

―Ya falta poc-― el CEO agradeció que las puertas del elevador se abrieran antes de terminar la frase, no sabía cómo encontró voz para dirigirle la palabra al moreno. Solo sabía que estaba jodidamente nervioso. Muerto de miedo― Primero, te invito a cenar…― dijo bajando del elevador, Atem sintió que el mundo se acababa de congelar.

― ¿Desde cuando eres tan galante, Seto? ― se cruzó de brazos y ladeo una sonrisa, el otro solamente comenzó a respirar algo nervioso― ¿Me invitas a comer primero? ¿Esto es una cita? ― El CEO se sintió completamente descubierto― Creí que querías ir al punto…― Atem rio por lo bajo quería burlase del nipón como siempre pero no pudo sentirse más halagado, nervioso y excitado en su vida.

― ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste exactamente? ― le reto el otro imponiendo toda su altura frente al moreno quien lo veía con ojos afilados iba a decirle varias cosas a la cara cuando su estómago gruño y lo delato― Ahí está, además nunca falto a la cena, no dejaría a mi hermano comer solo― Atem estaba a punto de volverse a burlar complicemente de lo excelente hermano mayor que resultaba ser Kaiba cuando una tierna y aniñada voz se escuchó por el pasillo.

― _¡Ni-sama!_ ― un destello de luz salió de los ojos del CEO y volteo inmediatamente, Atem solo asomo la cabeza detrás de Kaiba y parpadeo totalmente sorprendido por lo que veía, un pequeño niño realmente adorable se acercaba, estaba vistiendo solo unos jeans blancos, andaba en medias por el pasillo y usaba una camisa manga larga color verde menta con un osito negro estampado en el pecho, tenía el cabello realmente largo y alborotado de un tono purpureo y unos enormes ojos del mismo color, realmente tenia carita de ángel y venía arrastrando un conejo de peluche de enormes orejas. Tenía la piel más trigueña que la de Seto y una sonrisa que podría matar de diabetes a cualquiera, el pequeño prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano mayor quien para mayor sorpresa lo recibió y luego de que el niño se colgara de su cuello Seto suspiro cansado pero con una sonrisa disimulada en los labios― ¡Me dijeron que ganaste en la competencia! ― lo vio muy pero muy feliz, como si su padre le acabara de decir que irían por un helado― _¡Omedetto Ni-sama!_ ― el pequeño estaba alternando japonés e inglés y de repente se quedó viendo fijamente al moreno de ojos rojos ahora que reparaba en él―…― Mokuba no decía absolutamente nada lo veía como si fuera una aparición.

―Mokuba― Seto se puso realmente serio― Te enseñe a saludar apropiadamente, tenemos una visita ¿Qué se dice? ― dejo al niño en el suelo con cuidado y se cruzó de brazos como la buena figura paterna que se esforzaba por ser.

―¡Muy buenas tardes! ― el niño sonrió increíblemente y le hizo una reverencia oriental al egipcio― ¡Mi nombre es Kaiba Mokuba! ¡Un placer en conocerlo señor! ― Atem se sintió muy raro al ser llamado _señor_ con tan solo haber cumplido quince años, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, se hinco en una pierna y vio al pequeño con un sonrojo enternecido increíble e inspeccionándolo de arriba para abajo.

― ¡¿E-En serio es TÚ hermanito, Seto?! ― Atem le alboroto más el cabello al niño que apretó muy fuerte su conejo y comenzó a reír quedamente― ¡Qué lindo eres! Mi nombre es Khalid Abdul-Rahman Atem― le extendió la mano y el niño la estrecho muy divertido― Encantado de conocerte Mokuba― sonrió de medio lado y el niño volvió a quedársele viendo a los ojos― Pero puedes decirme Atem…

― ¡Lo hare! ¡Gracias! ― El moreno solo se echó a reír y vio al CEO quien estaba viendo a otro lado obstinado de toda esa escena, Mokuba era demasiado dulce y ya había dejado en evidencia que adoraba consentirlo justo en frente de quien menos quería…por el momento.

― ¿En serio es tú hermanito? ¿Esta cosa tan dulce y tierna? ¡Debe ser una broma! ― Kaiba solo bufo y espeto un escueto:

―Mokuba no puede saltarse la hora de la cena, estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí― comenzó a caminar a paso acompasando delante de su hermano y del objeto de sus anhelos sin prestarles la más mínima atención. Mokuba como buen niño inocente comenzó a hostigar con preguntas al moreno mayor, le había tomado de la mano para caminar juntos hasta el salón comedor y con el otro brazo abrazaba a su conejo, Atem se sonrojo de vergüenza con lo tierno que era ese niño ¿De verdad era pariente de Seto?

― ¿Quieres mucho a mi hermano? ― pregunto de repente y el egipcio casi trastabillea y se da contra el suelo con esa pregunta dicha sin ninguna anestesia― Mi hermano nunca deja que nadie le hable así y salga con vida…o mínimo sin un trauma psicológico permanente― decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo― Además…soy el único en todo Japón al que le deja llamarle por su nombre de pila― vio al moreno sonriendo ampliamente y Atem sentía que el corazón le latía cada vez más rápido― ¿Tú fuiste el que le mando ese gatito blanco de felpa por su cumpleaños pasado no? ―sonrió muy dulce― No tenía remitente ni huellas dactilares, ni nada de material genético para rastrear a la persona, lo enviaron desde una posición en medio oriente y solo venía con el peluche un collar con una placa de plata y un nombre escrito con jeroglíficos…mi hermano sonrió mucho y se le puso la cara bastante rosa cuando lo leyó, yo apenas aprendí a leer ese dialecto antiguo hace unos seis meses pero ya lo domino bastante bien, quería saber que decía esa placa porque…― vio entristecido al suelo y apretó la mano del moreno muy fuerte― Mi hermano jamás sonríe, nunca muestra ninguna expresión, siempre está trabajando o al pendiente de mí, sé que…él es infeliz, muy infeliz…― sus ojos se cristalizaron y apretó la mano contraria más fuerte aun― ¡Pero! ― Su sonrisa creció y miro al moreno muy agradecido― ¡La placa tenía un nombre: _Atem_! ¡Y tú te llamas así! ¡Muchas gracias por hacer feliz a mi hermano! El odia sus cumpleaños, permite que yo lo felicite…pero nadie más puede mencionarlos o es despedido en el mejor de los casos…― Atem se quedó pasmado en su sitio apenas escucho esa abierta declaración, pero tuvo que mirar al frente obligatoriamente cuando el CEO los llamo advirtiéndoles que tomaran asiento en la enorme mesa de un comedor muy lujoso, tecnológicamente avanzado y bastante opulento. Ni se habia dado cuenta el moreno cuando llegaron.

―Mokuba, Atem: Tomen asiento de una buena vez― Kaiba solamente se sento en la cabecera de la mesa cruzando una pierna de forma elegante por sobre la otra y los brazos igual, su mirada destellaba una seriedad inigualable, un porte e independencia tales que el egipcio opto por guardar silencio al verlo dirigir todo ahí con tanta eficacia, tomo asiento a su derecha pero antes ayudo a Mokuba a sentarse a la izquierda de su hermano― Mokuba…― Seto afilo los ojos en dirección al conejo de peluche de su hermanito el cual había puesto encima de su plato― ¿Cuántas veces he de repetirte que no pongas a tu conejo en encima de la mesa? ― le reto firme aunque muy indulgente. El menor ahí solo inflo las mejillas y lo vio suplicante, el CEO rodo los ojos intentando no ver esa expresión. Sabía que Mokuba se iba a salir con la suya.

― _¡Ni-sama!_ ¡ _Usagi-chan_ adora sentarse en el plato! ― intento chantajear emocionalmente a su hermano mayor quien solo gruño por lo bajo.

―Usagi puede tener cualquier puesto en la mesa, si no se sienta como la gente civilizada a ''comer'' no les daré postre a ninguno ¿Entendido, Mokuba? ― Atem solo pudo pegar la quijada del piso impresionado por la avanzada psicología infantil que manejaba el de ojos azules apenas vio como Mokuba ponía a su lado a su conejo y se sentaba como un buen niño al que estaban enseñándole buenos modos a la hora de comer― Bien…computadora― bramo al techo y una pantalla táctil bajo de este, Seto solamente escogió el menú de los tres y luego de un par de minutos ya había brazos robóticos sirviendo la comida, para Mokuba una cena muy balanceada (aunque picada con temas de animalitos) y un jugo de fresa enorme, para el CEO carne a la parrilla con vegetales pero el moreno fue el más impresionado…tenía una parrilla de carnes mixtas con puré y vegetales y un enorme vaso de leche con azúcar morena bastante frio.

― ¿C-Como? ― El de ojos rojos tenía el peor y más doloroso sonrojo de su joven vida en la cara.

―Hace dos años me dijiste mientras chateábamos que te esperara porque ibas por un vaso de leche con azúcar, lo repetiste dos veces en los siguientes dos meses así que fue fácil saber que adoras la leche muy dulce― dijo como si nada tomando de un vaso con lo que Atem juraba que era un ponche de frutas con alcohol aunque estaba cada vez más impresionado― Se de sobra que no sigues ninguna regla de tu religión un privado, así que no puse peros en que comieras carne de calidad de cinco tipos y…¿A quién no le gusta el puré? ― apenas volteo a ver al moreno casi deja caer el vaso al suelo con el horrible sonrojo que agarro, Atem estaba viendo a su plato tan shokeado que casi comenzó a lagrimear, no paso un segundo para que comenzara a comer agradeciéndole la comida, pero la expresión de querer romper a llorar de pura alegría que había puesto lo dejo realmente pasmado. Pasaron la cena en silencio, Mokuba sintió sueño muy rápido luego de contarle a su hermano lo bien que se la paso en las clases de piano y lo idiota que era su profesor de algebra (el moreno entendió que ese niño si era hermano de Kaiba)

―Bien, me encargare de contratarte algo mejor― espeto el CEO terminando su cena.

―Pero, hermano el profesor Parker fue el primero de toda su generación en Stanford― Mokuba tenía algo de chocolate en la cara y el CEO se lo limpio con un fino pañuelo que saco de un bolsillo de su pantalón con mucho cuidado sin dejar de verlo muy serio.

―Entonces, yo comenzare a impartirte clases de matemáticas y ciencias ¿Te parece? ― volvió a terminar su ultimo bocado de carne y dejo los cubiertos finamente arreglados en el plato.

― ¡SI! ― Mokuba termino su postre muy rápido solo para ir a abrazar a su hermano quien volvió a gruñir por lo alto― _¡Ai shiteru: Ni-sama!_

―Ajá…― Kaiba solo lo dejo en el suelo― Cepilla tus dientes antes de acostarte…― su tono era de amenaza y el más joven solo sonrió muy dulcemente.

― ¡Sí! ― Mokuba salió corriendo con su conejo en brazos― ¡Buenas noches a los dos! ― se despidió cortésmente y ahí fue cuando el moreno volvió a la realidad.

―Cállate o te matare de una forma lenta y dolorosa― Kaiba dijo eso tomando lo que quedaba de su ponche.

―Eres…un increíble hermano mayor y padre…Seto― le dijo conmovido hasta el alma y luego su cara de caricatura no tuvo precio cuando el CEO comenzó a ahogarse con el maldito ponche― ¡S-Seto! ― intento darle palmadas en la espalda para que se la pasara pero el otro solo puso su mano en su cara y lo empujo con violencia― ¡OYE!

― ¡NO DIGAS IDIOTECES! ― se levantó de forma violentada de la silla, casi la tiro y vio muy serio al moreno― Vámonos…

― ¿A-Adonde? ― Atem quería hacerse el loco.

―No te hagas el que no sabes: A mi habitación por supuesto― le sonrió bastante morboso y egocéntrico y el moreno solamente se levantó de su lugar muy serio…y le hizo al CEO una zancadilla― ¡MALDITO PELMAZO!

―Lo que tú digas _Ni-sama_ ― le sonrió muy burlón y el otro lo comenzó a perseguir. Atem solamente opto por usar las escaleras, el nipón era bastante rápido pero con la nueva condición física del moreno fue muy fácil saltar de piso en piso usando Parkour, cosa que realmente impresiono a Kaiba, una cosa había sido infiltrarse en los satélites que eran propiedad gubernamental de Egipto para rastrear el moreno y efectivamente haberlo visto saltar de tejado en tejado mientras esquivaba perdigones y balazos juntos a muchos jóvenes mayores que él mientras le daba cobijo y defendía a puños y patadas a mujeres y niños que acababan en el fuego cruzado, obviamente iba con un pasa-montañas improvisado que era una camisa amarrada a su rostro pero era él. Apenas ambos llegaron a la puerta que conectaba al piso de la habitación del CEO Atem la iba a forzar de alguna manera al ver que solo podía ser abierta con un escáner de huellas dactilares, no obstante un infrarrojo salió de la nada y escaneo su rostro y una voz mecanizada bramo el: ACCESO CONCEDIDO. Para su enorme estupor, Kaiba logro darle alcance y ambos acabaron del otro lado de la puerta en una tacleada efectuada por el de ojos azules.

― ¡Ahora si me las vas a pagar…!― El CEO lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y simplemente su corazón comenzó a zumbar en sus oídos, el moreno estaba con una expresión de sorpresa y un miedo muy tierno en el rostro, estaba sonrojado por el cansancio de la carrera y por lo que había escuchado decir a la computadora, estaba debajo suyo, respirando agitado, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado y tenía un leve película de sudor en la piel…Kaiba sentía que perdía la noción del tiempo, era la visión más hermosa de toda su joven vida, su entrepierna punzo dolorosamente y se apartó lo más rápido que pudo del moreno haciéndose el que no estaba muerto de la excitación y el miedo.

― ¿Cómo carajo es que tengo Libertad Plena de Acceso en uno de tus edificios? ― Atem no podía con su propio corazón, se levantó del suelo viéndolo serio y exigiendo una explicación a la orden de ya.

―No te importa…― le dijo el de ojos azules, el moreno estaba controlándose de no saltarle encima, las mejillas de Kaiba estaban rosadas y respiraba muy agitado además de que se había acomodado el cabello puesto que se le pego un poco a la frente, se veía malditamente sensual― Por tu culpa ahora tendré que tomar un baño primero…

―Buena idea― le metió un zape a la cabeza y se adelantó al OBVIO cuarto del CEO de forma grosera, solamente abrió la puerta (la cual lo obedeció) e ingreso al baño apenas lo localizo y se encerró ahí. Kaiba tardo cinco segundo en procesar eso.

― ¡OYE! ¡¿Qué crees que haces maldito allanador?! ― Seto se sonrojo patológicamente apenas escucho su regadera al tope y el grito ahogado por los azulejos del baño:

― ¡No es allanamiento si técnicamente esta MI jodida casa! ¡¿Y qué crees que hago?! ¡¿Lavarme en seco?!

― ¡más bien regándote a ver SI CRECES! ― Kaiba opto por sentarse en su cama a esperar, fue raro que el moreno no le respondiera nada, pero salió a los cinco minutos de la ducha lanzándole un botella nueva de shampoo a la cabeza con una increíble puntería― ¡ARGH! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema enano?! ― le grito en toda la cara (o bueno a la puerta, Atem no dejo que lo viera desnudo por nada) ― ¡Sal de una puta vez!

― ¡Consígueme algo de mi talla primero!

― ¿Cómo que, la ropa de Mokuba acaso? ― dijo muy burlón y comenzó a carcajearse.

―Ok, saldré en toalla entonces― dijo Atem de brazos cruzados tras la puerta, no era ningún idiota sabía que Kaiba estaba muerto del pánico por esa situación, no es que él no lo estuviera también pero se notaba que el CEO era demasiado tímido en ese aspecto, más que él y lo comprobó cuando tocaron a la puerta más rápido que inmediatamente y le pasaron una camisa deportiva negra, unos pantalones a juego y unos boxers negros también. Todo marca PUMA. Lo que no previo fue que lo jalaran del brazo cuando lo estiro para tomar la ropa y lo estrellaran contra el piso mientras el CEO se encerraba en el baño groseramente― ¡Oye! ― farfullo pero no tuvo opción, tomo la ropa y la inspecciono― ¿Mn? ― agrando los ojos enormemente cuando vio la talla de la ropa interior y casi se muere del sonrojo y un ataque de risa. El CEO salió veinte minutos después (Atem ni siquiera noto cuando entro con una muda para él) solo estaba en un elegante pijama de seda y…Kaiba casi se muere de una hemorragia nasal con lo que vio en su cama.

― ¡¿Que…?!― vio a otro lado no podía ni respirar.

―Creí que te ibas a borrar ahí dentro ¿Tardas tanto bañándote siempre? ― Atem solamente carga la camisa puesta, no los pantalones y estaba mirando al techo aburrido con las piernas abiertas y los codos reposando en estas.

― ¡¿Por qué no traes los malditos pantalones?! ― estaba realmente furioso y apenado.

―No me quedan― se levantó y la camisa le quedaba como un camisón…Seto pensó que no podía verse más provocativo y se equivocó, el moreno lo vio muy serio y luego comenzó a sonreír muy maligno― La camisa, enorme obviamente…pero ¿Sabes que es curioso? ― Kaiba sentía que oiría algo que haría que se pagara un tiro― Somos la misma talla de ropa interior…para ser más alto creo que estamos empatados en ''eso''

― **¡CALLATEEEEEEEE!** ― el grito de Kaiba pudo haber mandado a dormir a la ciudad que nunca duerme del susto.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Jamás voy a olvidar esto! ¡ESO JURALO POR RA!

― ¿Ra? ― Kaiba se cruzó de brazos y Atem sintió que se había caído el solo con los kilos, se puso bastante azul― ¿No veneran a Alá? ¿Qué te fuiste unos 7.000 mil años al pasado mientras te duchabas? ― Kaiba comenzaba a sospechar algo realmente horrible, no obstante el moreno solamente lo vio más serio que él mismo.

― ¿Por qué odias tus cumpleaños? ― Seto se cohibió en su sitio y no lo disimulo nada bien, Atem se preocupó a puntos de espanto― Seto…

― ¿Qué te dijo Mokuba con exactitud? ― lo vio demasiado serio, casi ofendido.

―Que no quieres que nadie te recuerde cuando cumples años…― el moreno lo veía exigiendo respuestas― Pero…que te hizo muy feliz el gato de peluche que te envié…― se comenzó a sobar la nuca avergonzado.

―Fue el primer regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido ¿Feliz? ― el CEO solo tomo asiento en su cama, Atem no se dignó a mirarlo― El que va a ser interrogado serás tú…ya le ordene a la computadora lavar tu ropa, apenas este seca puedes irte…no…no tienes que hacer nada conmigo― el tono de arrepentimiento del de ojos azules logro hacer reaccionar al moreno― ¡Argh! ― sintió como lo estampaban contra el colchón y no pudo seguir pensando cuando atraparon sus labios de forma muy anhelante y tierna, el moreno lo sostenía firmemente y lo besaba con mucho amor y cariño, el trabajo a sus labios era delicado e inexperto, Seto sintió que se apagaba su cerebro cuando sintió leves mordiscos en su labio inferior, comenzó a gemir ahogadamente mientras el moreno acariciaba con mucho cuidado su piel por sobre su ropa, ambos estaban muy sonrojados y el corazón les latía a desenfrenado, tenían miedo y a la vez mucho deseo por continuar aunque ninguno supiera que estaban a punto de hacer― P-para…por favor…― Atem se alejó de él muy sorprendido y agrando los ojos enormemente con lo que vio, los ojos azules estaban empañados en lágrimas y se estaba sosteniendo demasiado fuerte el pecho, su sonrojo se veía doloroso…pero el miedo en sus ojos era inaudito― N-No…

― ¿No quieres? ― le pregunto el moreno afianzando su rostro, lo vio con mucha comprensión y amor, realmente…estaba enamorándose de Seto― No sé lo que hago tampoco…― rio con mucho dolor― Es mas no creo que deba…pero…realmente lo quiero…realmente― volvió a besarlo con mucha suavidad, como si lo fuera a romper con su contacto― Realmente…quiero que seas el primero…y el único si es posible ― comenzó a alborotarse el cabello y puso un gesto de no comprenderse a sí mismo― ¡Mierda olvida lo que dije! ¡No soy bueno con estas cosas! ― sintió como lo tomaban de las manos con mucha fuerza y vio los ojos azules muy agrandados y llorando con más fuerza― ¡¿Seto?!

― ¿E-El único…?― se irguió de la cama un poco dejando al moreno sentado encima de él, logro sentir lo excitado que estaba el otro cuando ambas erecciones se tocaron― ¿Acaso…es más que gustar? ― pregunto realmente serio, el moreno no supo que contestar ahora el que tenía un horrible pánico era él― No tienes que decirlo…― volteo el cuello dejando ver la piel de este el moreno solo se abalanzo y lo mordió con muchísima fuerza intentando no llorar, pero en vez de un grito escucho un gran gemido de parte del nipón― ¡Ahh! ― sentía como la respiración del otro se normalizaba― T-tengo mucho miedo…― le confeso y se maldijo por eso.

―No te hare daño…― tomo su rostro y comenzó a besarlo con agresividad. Pero al notar como el CEO volvía a temblar de miedo fue más suavemente con cada beso y cada roce, beso su cuello lentamente e intento que el otro se sintiera seguro, si estaba perdidamente enamorado, creía que era muy pronto para sentirlo…pero lo sentía así, quería ser uno con él, no quería a nadie más a su lado, su presencia su agresividad sus atenciones, sabía que irían en amento y el quería mimarlo lo más que pudiera en retribución, siempre fue mejor hablando con acciones, así que solo recostó al menor en la cama mientras se sacaba la camisa negra de forma lenta y temblando igual, le dio a entender a Seto que estaba igual de asustado, no soportaban el dolor en sus respectivas hombrías, comenzaron a frotarse contra el otro por simple instinto, no eran ningunos ignorantes de cómo funcionaba el coito entre personas del mismo sexo pero practicarlo era otra cosa muy diferente, las temblorosas manos del moreno fueron desabotonando la camisa de seda lenta y torpemente sin dejar de besar los labios níveos hasta dejarlos hinchados, Seto quería salir corriendo y a la vez que lo detuvieran y lo obligaran a llegar al final cosa que el de ojos rojos debió intuir pues lo afianzo con cuidado dándole a entender que no estaba solo en su inexperiencia, cuando el moreno tuvo el torso blanco y virgen frente a su ojos el control comenzó a desaparecer, beso su pecho sus pectorales en formación, lamio varias partes y no soporto la tentación de morder levemente un poco más cuando el menor comenzó a jadear excitado y a arquear su espalda, al llegar el vientre sintió leves punzadas con sus labios, estaba tan drogado con el aroma de la piel recién lavada pero que aún tenía la estela de la colonia en ella, paso su lengua de largo a largo del vientre del otro logrando que este prácticamente gritara de placer.

― ¡A…Atem! ― eso fue un ruego, el moreno volvió a besarlo, tenía que distraerlo a como diera lugar, no aguataba más la presión en su propio miembro sentía que se iba a correr y aun no hacían nada más allá de besos y caricias, el CEO solamente bajo sus boxers para increíble sorpresa suya pero no abrió los ojos estaba realmente asustado― S-Solo v-ve lento…te lo suplico…― el beso agresivo a sus labios lo hizo callarse, sintió como le bajaban el pantalón y la ropa interior lo más lento que el moreno podía, estaba temblando de nuevo pero ahora de pura adrenalina y excitación, comenzó a masturbar de forma torpe su hombría con la de Kaiba y ambos sintieron ese horriblemente deliciosos corrientazo de electricidad de nuevo, gimieron alto al mismo tiempo, salía demasiado liquido al ser vírgenes pero si en algo era bueno el moreno era en pensar rápido aunque sentía que estaba en otro planeta, su intento pudo más que su cerebro y uso el líquido pre-semial de ambos para preparar a Kaiba, metió un digito primero y empezó a dilatar― ¡Duele! ― El menor se afianzo de su espalda rasguñándolo mientras lagrimeaba, pasados cinco minutos donde ahora tenía tres dígitos dentro de sus entrañabas comenzó a pedir por mas mientras no dejaba de besar el cuello del contrario y morder sus hombros. Atem no podía resistir el impulso más tiempo.

―V-voy a entrar…― le advirtió, estaba demasiado excitado para decir otra cosa, Kaiba se preparó mentalmente lo más que pudo, el moreno tuvo todo el cuidado y amor del mundo, sintió la entrada expandirse cuando comenzó a meter el glande y como Seto ahora si rasguñaba su espalda, lágrimas de mucho dolor y placer salieron de ambos pares de ojos, Atem se detuvo a petición del menor, luego de varios segundos con un movimiento de caderas le indico que estaba listo, fue introduciéndose lento pero de igual forma el desgarramiento fue inevitable― ¡Ahh! ― el moreno logro calmar el menor con ese jadeo excitado se vieron a los ojos y vieron el terror y el placer en los orbes contrarios, cerraron los ojos y se tomaron de una mano dándose apoyo mientras el mayor comenzaba a embestir torpe y sin saber si lo que hacía estaba bien, pronto Kaiba dejo de gemir de dolor para empezar a hacerlo de placer y gozo, solo fueron cinco minutos pero ambos estaban al borde del éxtasis, Kaiba acabo corriéndose primero en el vientre del moreno y este se vino con violencia casi al mismo tiempo en sus paredes internas― L-Lo…lamento…t-te lasti-¡Aaaah! ― al sentir ese mordisco en su cuello no pudo más que sonreír aliviado y abrazar a su nuevo amante temblando del cansancio y la alegría.

 _ **N/A: FIN DE LA PARTE 1 DE ESTE CAP 4**_


End file.
